


Не смогу никогда твоё имя назвать

by Terkada



Series: Спецквест SCP — OE North and South 2020 [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Minor Character Death, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terkada/pseuds/Terkada
Summary: Политическое, географическое, династическое АУ. Вице-адмирал Вальдес и пока ещё вице-адмирал Кальдмеер сходятся в битве под Хексбергом, но закончить эту битву им так просто не удастся. После сражения они оба оказываются в Штернштайнен — мирном прибрежном бергерском городе, который лежит на юге от Хексберга и сейчас отделён от него армиями Дриксен и Талига, а у маршала Савиньяка, который недавно получил титул герцога, свои взгляды на то, как воздавать дриксенцам за причинённый Западной армии ущерб...
Series: Спецквест SCP — OE North and South 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919920
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Level 6: Спецквест 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Описание смерти третьестепенных персонажей, упоминание смерти второстепенных персонажей, dark!Лионель Савиньяк.
> 
> Тема спецквеста команды — SCP-2591 – Il duca avrà la vendetta (Герцог будет мстить).

Понемногу приходя в себя, Олаф стиснул зубы — как делал каждое утро, вспоминая, что он не в Хексберге. Оттолкнул слежавшуюся солому в сторону, медленно повернулся, стараясь лишний раз не задевать раненый бок и ничего не вспоминать. Ранним сияющим солнечным утром пятнадцатого дня Осенних Молний Западный флот кесарии Дриксен во всей своей силе явился под Хексберг, и его эскадре из двадцати кораблей, намертво запертой в своём же заливе, оставалось не более дня. Олаф видел, как наяву, их ровную линию и чёрно-белые талигойские флаги и то, во что превратили свой тесный залив марикьяре, которым некуда было идти и тем более некуда отступать. Их линеалы тяжело оседали набок один за другим, линия строя редела и рушилась, но они все вцепились Дриксен зубами в самое горло и, даже навсегда уходя под тёмную толщу холодной воды, не желали их разжимать. Смерти эскадра не придавала внимания, только отстреливалась всё реже и реже, и Олаф искренне успел пожалеть, что не сумеет убедить их сохранить себе жизнь, когда минут за десять, не более, небо затянуло непроглядными чёрными тучами, и обезумевший на глазах моряков северный ветер, равного которому не видели ещё в Устричном море, больше уже не дал дриксенскому и талигойскому флоту сойтись. Он едва задел Западный флот, большей частью успевший вовремя отступить и и покинуть сражение. Тем, кто остался ещё от эскадры Вальдеса, так повезти не могло. Олаф не мог точно знать и не дождался конца. Он ещё прикрывал отступление, когда на «Ноордкроне» под новым розблеском молнии с шумом и грохотом обвалилась грот-мачта, и следующее, что он увидел перед собой — тёмный и низкий потолок своей новой тюрьмы.

Он медленно, с большим трудом сел, опираясь о блекло-серую грязную стену, слушая глухие шаги в коридоре и уже ставшую привычной ему хриплую марикьярскую речь. За всё то время, что он провёл взаперти, ему сменили повязку несколько раз — без излишних стараний – и каждый раз он слышал над собой недовольные вздохи старого бергера, которого марикьярские офицеры неохотно приводили к нему. Потом, коротко забываясь сном, он снова слышал крики своих моряков, когда над их головами трещали и падали мачты, а внизу по кускам осыпалась и рушилась палуба, и видел тёмно-серые форты Хексберга, накрытые пришедшей невесть откуда грозой. Измученная, лишившаяся больше половины своих линеалов, эскадра Вальдеса даже не смогла против ветра повернуть к дому и, не желая налететь на хексбергские скалы, отошла дальше, в Штернштайнен, подняв на ноги привыкших к мирной жизни бергеров — местных ремесленников, плотников и больше всего врачей. Олаф слышал обрывки поспешных разговоров за забранным крепкой решёткой окошком в двери своей камеры и тяжёлый смех несдающихся офицеров, которых уже ничто не могло напугать. «Вальдес ещё дёргается, собака бешеная!» — часто переговаривались они с лихорадочным мрачным весельем. Олаф знал, что Вальдес яростно вырывался и угрожал убить тех, кто уже тяжело раненным силой стаскивал его с палубы под летящими вниз веером щепками и обломками мачт. Оставшись без своего вице-адмирала, марикьяре с утра и едва ли не до ночи чинили корабли, напрасно ожидая перемены погоды, и Олафу казалось, что он слышит сквозь стены, как беспокойное море снова и снова бьётся о мол. Камни словно таяли и плыли вокруг, отчаянно и упорно кружилась голова. На «Ноордкроне» он знал, что делать – до конца, даже когда она неумолимо погружалась в тёмную воду, с разорванными наискосок парусами и разбитым штурвалом. В конце концов, твёрдо сказал он себе, его флот почти цел, а на смерть в мягкой постели он никогда не надеялся. Хексбергскому вице-адмиралу от судьбы досталось куда меньше. Если волей Четверых или каким-то иным чудом он сумеет придёт в себя…

Этим утром, понял он сразу, что-то изменилось, и резко. В коридоре гремели тяжёлые сапоги, кто-то быстро и жёстко отдавал приказы, голоса офицеров звучали всё громче, отрывистей и веселей. А ближе к вечеру, когда Олаф с трудом забылся сном, дверь распахнулась от сильного удара ногой. На пороге стояли двое, и будь их воля, подумал Олаф, медленно поднимая голову, они расправились бы с проклятым дриксом на месте, даже не выводя его в коридор.

— И сколько он здесь? — с неприкрытой злобой бросил тот, что постарше.  
— Какая, к Леворукому, разница? — не сразу донеслось из-за его спины. — Бросить его ещё на неделю, и долго он здесь не протянет…  
— Его не стоило бояться, — процедил второй, — даже когда он ещё не был ранен. — Он холодно взглянул на Олафа. — Ну, чего вы ждёте, поднимите его!

В широко распахнутую дверь вразвалку вошло несколько моряков, и Олафа, недолго думая, вздёрнули на ноги. Запястья ему не скрутили, только крепко держали за руки, и с каждым шагом он словно проваливался в тёмную воду вместе со своим кораблём. Ещё немного, упорно повторял он себе, ещё один шаг, и всё наконец-то решится. Его провели по коридору, силой втолкнули в другую камеру, с длинным столом, побольше его собственной и уже не такую тёмную, заставили сесть на стул, который видел и лучшие дни, и только тогда — уже с особым старанием — скрутили Олафу руки за спиной. Один марикьяре встал у двери, остальные вышли, бросая на дрикса взгляды, полные холодной могильной ненависти. Олаф мог их понять, но говорить им уже было бессмысленно, и он только дёрнул щекой, не в силах унять тупую ноющую боль под ребром. Он вдруг хладнокровно и как-то отстранённо подумал, что повязку ему, видимо, уже больше менять не придётся.

В коридоре зашумели, послышались быстрые шаги, и вице-адмирал Вальдес шагнул на порог.

Олаф открыто взглянул на него, спокойно и прямо. Так было проще. Он узнал талигойского вице-адмирала скорей по тому, что в остальных не было и четверти бергерской крови. Вальдес был в матросской куртке поверх рубашки, то ли чужой, то ли уже слишком свободной, и тёмные круги вокруг глаз выделялись даже на его загорелом лице. Он как-то странно держал руку, словно уже разучился ей пользоваться, и, быстро войдя в комнату, вдруг сдавленно выругался по-марикьярски и медленно прислонился спиною к стене. Казалось, он слишком близко заглянул в лицо смерти, чтобы самому кого-то допрашивать, но всё же окинул пленника любопытным взглядом и, не оборачиваясь к двери, хрипло спросил:

— Вы что же, совсем ему не давали еды?  
— Не больше нужного, — сорванным голосом бросил в ответ кто-то из марикьяре. — А надо было и вовсе посадить его на воду. Мяса давно уже на всех не хватает...  
— Чтобы нам некого было допрашивать, — не отрываясь от стены, процедил Вальдес. — А теперь развяжите ему руки, кто-нибудь. Господин Кальдмеер вряд ли куда-то отсюда сбежит…

Тот же высокий марикьяре, что приказал выволочь Олафа из камеры, быстро шагнул к нему, силой развернул за плечо и разрезал верёвки ножом. Олаф слышал над собой его рваное хриплое дыхание и на секунду задумался, на каком тот шёл линеале под Хексбергом. Вальдес продолжал молча смотреть на Олафа, держа одну руку поверх другой.

— Вашего адъютанта, — наконец медленно заговорил он на дриксен, — отпустят. Мы не воюем ни с детьми, ни с другими вашими пленными, а Фельсенбурги готовы на всё, чтобы их наследник вернулся домой. Извините меня за мой дриксен, — тяжело и насмешливо добавил он, видя лицо Олафа. — Не хватило времени выучить. А всё же те, кто вас морил голодом, — добавил он жёстко, — ответят за это.  
— Со мной обращались как подобает, — быстро сказал Олаф.  
— Как подобает? — хриплым голосом переспросил Вальдес, снова окинув его взглядом. — Ну что ж, как угодно. Впрочем, когда воры незваными являются в чужой дом, тёплого приёма они, полагаю, не ждут?

Олаф дёрнул щекой. Он уже знал, что всё, что он скажет им, скажет напрасно.

— Бергмарк. Южная Марагона и прилежащие к ним территории принадлежали Дриксен, — всё же ответил он, — уже больше ста лет. Вы должны были понимать, что кесарь Готфрид их просто так не оставит. Разве вы сами не поступили бы так же?  
— Вы так уверены? — в ту же секунду переспросил его Вальдес. Он резко шагнул вперёд и теперь мог коснуться Олафа рукой. — И ещё, я вижу, уверены в своём праве забрать всё, что вам пожелается? Надеялись, что я сам подарю вам Хексберг? Тогда у меня для дриксов ещё много подарков. Только ни вашему кесарю, ни вашему флоту они будут не по зубам!

Он оперся рукою о стол, ничего больше не говоря. С такого расстояния Олаф ещё лучше видел, как осунулось у талигойского вице-адмирала лицо и лихорадочным, болезненным блеском горели глаза. Не на четверть, вдруг припомнилось Олафу. Вальдес наполовину был бергером. И если его люди ещё не утопили в вине своё горе, то Вальдесу его хватало вдвойне…

— Я вижу, — твёрдо сказал он, стараясь забыть о тянущей боли под рёбрами, — вы пришли говорить о деле?

Кто-то из фрошеров, не выдержав, расхохотался, остальные зашептались между собою, возмущённо и зло. Вальдес не засмеялся и ничего не сказал.

— За чужие спины вы, я вижу, не прячетесь, — наконец произнес он без всякой улыбки. — Что же, я это люблю. Не все мои дриксенские друзья могут этим похвастаться. Почему, — заговорил он резко, без перехода, — снялся с места своей дислокации ваш Северный флот, дравшийся всегда, как мы знаем оба, только против каданских пиратов? В каком именно направлении и когда он пойдёт?

Олаф молчал. Тогда Вальдес улыбнулся одним краем рта и оскалил зубы, как будто они были не в тюрьме, а на сцепившихся для абордажа кораблях.

— Господин Кальдмеер, дриксенский вице-адмирал, не бывал на совещаниях командования? Ему нечего сказать о том, что из талигойского побережья — или побережья союзников — его кесария ещё намерена присвоить себе? Впрочем, с Марикьяры скоро вернётся её флот, — усмехнулся он, — и после вы ни на что уже рассчитывать не сможете…

Флот Марикьяры, подумал Олаф, пытаясь унять боль под ребром, но не самого Вальдеса. Того, что осталось от хексбергских кораблей, не хватит и на половину эскадры.

— Вы полагаете, господин вице-адмирал, — сказал он, упрямо поднимая голову, — я для того прикрывал отход кораблей моего флота, чтобы сразу же подарить талигойским войскам другой?

Кто-то из марикьяре негромко выругался. Вальдес всего лишь молча положил руку на ремень.

— Хорошо сказано, господин Кальдмеер, — бесстрастно ответил он. — Только вы сейчас не в гостиной Эйнрехта, и мы с вами обсуждаем совсем не Золотой договор. Вы сами явились в мой дом, с солдатами и оружием, будто это придорожный трактир, где с вами все должны быть милы и радушны, и я хотел бы спросить у вас ещё очень и очень многое. Но я спрашиваю только одно: куда направляется сейчас Северный флот?

Олаф молчал, чувствуя на себе тяжёлые, усталые, напряжённые взгляды. Он вдруг подумал, насколько оскорбляет их его порванный во время сражения дриксенский морской мундир, и всё же был рад сохранить его.

— Он ещё строит из себя хладнокровного... Я могу его разговорить, и это не больно-то трудно, — процедил высокий марикьяре, стоявший в дверях. — Он бы не поднимал подбородок так высоко, если показать ему остро заточенный марикьярский нож. Он бы забыл, что такое молчать, и четырежды пожалел бы, что ударил нас в спину. Ротгер, окажись ты у них в руках, и они не постеснялись бы ничего!

Олаф, не задумываясь, быстро вскинул голову, несмотря на всё усиливавшуюся боль под ребром.

— Только глупец, — отчеканил он, — не воспользуется на войне преимуществом. Господину Вальдесу давали возможность уйти, но я бы его оскорбил, если поверил бы в это хоть на пару секунд. И я стрелял по его кораблям по законам войны, а не из желания мести. Да, для Дриксен его гибель была бы удачей. Но, окажись он после битвы в плену у меня, я бы сделал всё, чтобы этого не произошло.

На мгновение Олафу показалось, что у Вальдеса, совсем как у него самого, дёрнулась щека. Он, не отводя глаз и не ухмыляясь, смотрел на пленника, чуть наклонив на сторону голову. Потом, не меняя позы, сказал внезапно охрипшим голосом:

— Пока что оставьте нас, господа. И свои ножи заберите с собой.

Он спокойно смотрел, как моряки, недовольно переговариваясь, уходят, как последний из них, с ненавистью оглянувшись на пленника, куда сильней нужного захлопнул невысокую дверь. И, когда он сам повернулся к Олафу, уже больше не кривил рот и не скалил зубы.

— Я бы на вашем месте, — устало сказал он, — отвечал быстрее.  
— Вы бы на моём месте, — медленно проговорил Олаф, — не ответили ничего. Как и я.

Вальдес посмотрел на него снова, медленно отошёл от стола и вдруг присвистнул, тихо и зло.

— А мне почему-то казалось, — проговорил он сквозь зубы, — что один мой подарок вы всё же оцените. Я не нахожу никакой радости в мучениях пленников, но любой марикьяре теперь охотно выместит на вас свою злобу, стоит мне вывести вас из камеры туда, в коридор. В Марагоне и Бергмарк законы больше не действуют, и с вами никто не захочет соблюдать Агарисской конвенции. А за то, что вы, — он помолчал, — и ваш Западный флот сделали с Хексбергом, на Марикьяре обычно вешают на первом дереве, что попадёт на глаза…  
— Не пугайте меня, господин Вальдес, — бесстрастно ответил Олаф. — Мы оба давали присягу. И почему-то вместо того, чтобы остаться на Марикьяре, вы тоже пошли на войну.

Между ними повисло молчание. Где-то за стеной мерно и гулко стучал молоток плотника. По столу неспешно катились клубы залежавшейся пыли, из-под двери, через широкую щель, уже ощутимо тянуло сквозняком. Олаф с трудом пошевелил плечом, когда Вальдес вдруг обернулся и быстро шагнул к нему, совсем близко. Он не тронул Олафа, даже не коснулся рукой, только положил ладонь на спинку его стула, и Олаф увидел прямо перед собой измученные тёмные глаза, теперь изучавшие его насквозь.

— Я это делаю, господин Кальдмеер, не ради своего удовольствия, — постарался сказать Вальдес насмешливо, но у него это вышло дурно. — И не могу позволить себе роскошь быть милосердным тогда, когда у меня хватает раненых и больных на руках. Лучше вам рассказать всё мне, чем господину Савиньяку. Вы ещё не слышали о новых порядках в Западной армии? Он-то как раз полюбил вешать пленных дриксов на дереве, даже если сражались они, как и вы, и умели держать оружие в руках. — Он тяжело замолчал. — Из-за вас я недели две не знаю, что теперь делают с Хексбергом. И я должен был остаться там, а не лежать и хрипеть под повязками, потому что тогда выходит, что умирал я напрасно и зря. И после того, как вы за один день оставили меня без моего города и моей эскадры, вы не желаете отвечать на вопросы? Вы думаете, я ничего вам не сделаю и не заставлю мне за всё заплатить?

А мы никогда бы не заняли Хексберг, подумал Олаф сквозь боль, пока он жив и способен сражаться. Сколько бы ни было у нас тогда артиллерии и как бы мы не старались взять фрошеров в два огня и пустить их ко дну. Он и выжил лишь только затем, чтобы или разбить нас, или снова умереть под нашими пушками. И никому из тех, кто посмел явиться под Хексберг, он этого никогда не простит…

Сам он уже едва держал лицо, но просить воды и микстур или хотя бы показать это было позором. Он упрямо сжал губы, снова нашёл взгляд Вальдеса. Что же, подумалось ему, приказ защищать флот Дриксен любыми силами никто не отменял. Так поступил бы любой моряк, от адмирала и до юнги. Он осторожно повёл плечом и выпрямился ещё, сколько мог, не желая смотреть на вражеского вице-адмирала снизу вверх.

— Думаю, нет, — сказал он спокойно. — Думаю, вы себя не уроните. Потому что я видел, как вы вели себя, вице-адмирал Вальдес, и как вы дрались. Но вы в своём праве. И, если уже решили, то лучше не медлите. Как говорят люди на Марикьяре, если вытащили нож, то надо бить.

Слева от Олафа раздался странный звук — словно чуть не треснула под пальцами Вальдеса резная отделка на спинке стула. Он тоже выпрямился, чуть ли не с большим трудом, смотря на пленника с какой-то непонятной тоской. В камере холодело, по тёмным углам тянуло могильной застоявшейся сыростью. У них будет ещё много дел здесь, в Штернштайнен, подумал Олаф. Но меня волновать это уже не должно.

— Почему так душно? — отчаянно сказал Вальдес. — Вроде бы дело идёт к Излому… Благодарите своего Создателя, господин Кальдмеер, что мы уже не под Хексбергом, и вам нечем больше стрелять по моим кораблям. Тогда мне с вами было бы проще. Тогда я мог бы убить вас в бою и без всякой жалости. Ведь, если враг атакует вас сам, достаточно лишь открыть по нему огонь…

Он одёрнул свою матросскую куртку, закатал рукава, подвинул к Олафу стоявший на столе одинокий светильник, медленно отряхнул ладони от пыли и только тогда отошёл от стола. Не дойдя до двери нескольких шагов, обернулся. И заговорил быстрее и резче, словно что-то решил для себя секунду назад:

— Тот, другой ваш вице-адмирал с дворянской фамилией был жадным до славы безвольным трусом. От его руки умереть бы было позорно. Если выбирать, то я выбрал бы вас. — Он замолчал. — И за насмешки над вами примите мои извинения.

Олаф медленно кивнул:  
— Извинения приняты.

Вальдес отвернулся, сильней, чем требовалось, дёрнул на себя дверь и стремительно вышел в коридор.

***

Светильник почти погас. Сырая камера казалась Олафу страшно натопленной. Молиться он не хотел, и всё время куда-то убегали из памяти слова. Он медленно, не делая резких движений, поставил локти на стол и сцепил вместе руки, осторожно, не торопясь, касаясь их пылающим лбом. Вальдеса всё ещё не было. На ключ Олафа больше не запирали, но он слышал негромкие разговоры у дверей и никаких иллюзий уже не питал. Когда дверь распахнулась вновь, он невольно и резко дёрнулся, словно его вырвали из долгого сна. На пороге снова стоял Вальдес, а старый бергер у него за спиною держал какие-то свёртки и небольшую корзину то ли с микстурами, то ли с вином.

— Я хотел бы, — чётко проговорил Вальдес, — чтобы вы переоделись, вице-адмирал Кальдмеер. А потом, когда вы закончите лечение, мы продолжим наш разговор. Семья вашего молодого адъютанта, возможно…

Олаф его не дослушал. Он уже начал вставать, но, едва не зацепив рукою светильник, вдруг пошатнулся, и каменная кладка слишком быстро завертелась вокруг его головы. Кто-то — похоже, Вальдес — подхватил его и прислонил к стене, крепко удерживая Олафа обеими руками, потом, от боли ругаясь по-марикьярски, снова усадил его на стул, быстро и с силой разорвал воротник. Олаф с трудом мог сощурить глаза. Он только чувствовал на себе чужие тёплые руки и знал, что ещё секунда или две — и он просто повалится вниз.

— Ваши настойки, — крикнул Вальдес, — и побыстрее, мэтр!

Шеи и висков Олафа коснулись другие, привыкшие заботиться о раненых пальцы, в нос ударил терпкий настоянный запах, но Вальдес так и не сделал ни шага назад. Олаф только хотел сказать талигойскому вице-адмиралу, что тот ранен в предплечье и совершенно ничем ему не обязан, и, не успев договорить даже одного слова, тяжело обвис у него на руках.


	2. Chapter 2

Олаф по старой военной привычке проснулся ещё до рассвета. Ему не было никакой нужды вставать и подходить к узкому и невысокому, по северным обычаям, окну — он хорошо слышал и так, как бесновался в своей ярости ветер и не утихало ни на час море, окатывавшее бурной серой пеной даже подножие крепости, где он приходил в себя уже несколько дней. Он, впрочем, знал, что марикьяре не покидали порт почти в любую погоду. Им не хватало ни корабельных сосен, ни пеньки, ни даже крепкой ткани, что сгодилась бы на паруса, но вместо того, чтобы греться за тёплыми стенами или стакан за стаканом напиваться дешёвой касерой в местном трактире, они каждое утро упрямо шли в западную часть города и не возвращались до самого вечера, когда Олаф слышал уже привычные шаги Вальдеса и то, с какой силой распахивалась в соседней комнате дверь. От всех их усилий в войне Дриксен и Талига ничего не зависело — Западная армия Савиньяка уже заняла позиции, и от сражения с отборными частями Южной армии Дриксен её отделяло не больше двух дней — и даже в лучшие свои времена пять или семь фрошерских линеалов никогда бы не справились с Северным флотом — второй после Западного надеждой и гордостью Дриксен. Но Олаф поставил бы что угодно – вице-адмирал Вальдес, к которому не вернулся ещё ни один гонец, посланный в Хексберг, намеревался сражаться хотя бы так.

Олафа не оставляли все эти дни — приносил пахнущие болотными травами настойки посыльный от лекаря, каждый день с кухни приходили служанки. Они ещё были молоды, шептались и шутили между собой, как будто были заранее уверены в полной и безоговорочной победе Талига, как будто город защищали неприступные крепостные стены, которые армия Дриксен никогда не возьмёт. 

Олаф не обманывал себя – его оставили в крепости как личного пленника Вальдеса, на мягкой постели, в уютной и тёплой комнате, где всегда заботливо и аккуратно топили камин, но любой, даже самый мирный и далёкий от всякой войны бергер наверняка уже не раз и не два спросил у соседа, почему тот странный высокий марикьяре, имевший полное право сотворить с дриксом куда худшие вещи, позволил ему лечиться от ран и ожидать исхода войны, а не бросил его обратно в тюремный подвал? Фамилию Фельсенбургов они знали давно, и о богатстве герцогской семьи ходили легенды, но вражеский вице-адмирал поднялся из самых низов, титул его был лишь любезностью, и на достойный выкуп он бы золота никогда не собрал. По его милости марикьяре оказались на положении беглецов, без своего города и с жалкими остатками флота, и никто из них ещё не показал дриксу, как холодна осенняя вода и что такое кровная месть?  
Комната Олафа была на одном из верхних этажей, и о холоде и сырости здесь и не было речи. Вальдес, в отличие от слуг, заходил к нему редко. По утрам он рано уходил в порт, днём беседовал с местными бергерами или приезжими торговцами, которых слуги втайне считали контрабандистами, а вечером им попросту не о чем было говорить. После того раза, когда Олаф, собрав все силы и назло всем бедам, открыл глаза, наконец приходя в себя после постыдного обморока, и взглянул в тёмные глаза фрошера, неотступно и пристально наблюдавшие за ним.

…Снаружи было так серо, что ранний вечер едва отличался от утра, и первые несколько секунд Олаф с трудом мог припомнить, где он. К чести фрошера, тот дождался, когда Олаф совсем уже пришёл в себя и медленно устроился на подушках, но было неуютно и странно полулежать перед ним под покрывалом в одной рубашке, без мундира или хотя бы простого камзола, и смотреть в его когда-то насмешливое, а теперь известное своим тяжёлым взглядом лицо.

— Я вижу, вы теперь в сознании, — сказал он, коротко окинув взглядом пленника. — Если вам станет хуже, господин Кальдмеер, то говорите открыто. Хотя ваш врач знает своё дело, насколько я за ним наблюдал.  
— Благодарю за врача, — хрипло ответил Олаф. Он словно разучился пользоваться собственным голосом. — Но я хотел бы услышать от вас, господин Вальдес, чего вы станете ожидать от меня.  
— От раненого, — отрывисто сказал Вальдес, — ничего. Обращаться с вами будут достойно, как с вице-адмиралом. Кроме слуг и, возможно, врача, в вашу комнату никто никогда не войдёт. Когда вы сможете сесть в карету, а от Фельсенбургов придёт письмо, будете свободны вернуться домой. Остальное — уже между вами и адмиралами вашего флота. Я уже говорил вам, что удовольствия в мучении пленных я совершенно не нахожу…  
— Я благодарен вам, — Олаф медленно поднял на него глаза, — но мы ведь, кажется, не закончили тогда разговора?  
Вальдес поморщился, сделал пару шагов и повернулся к затянутому серой мглою окну.  
— Меня вам благодарить не за что, — сказал он с каким-то упрямством. — Шторм затянулся уже больше разумного, сам Леворукий пока не проведёт через него флот…  
— Но зато, — холодно и спокойно продолжил Олаф, — может прийти Савиньяк. Вы сами знаете, как говорливы здесь слуги, да и это давно не секрет. Или же сюда войдёт Южная армия Дриксен. И поэтому я не могу брать лекарства, за которые вы так щедро платили, господин Вальдес.

Вальдес усмехнулся одними губами. Он отошёл от окна и теперь стоял совсем рядом с пленником, по привычке поддерживая одной рукою другую, ничего ещё не сказав и даже не скалясь, но Олаф предпочёл бы оказаться в бою, и в самом отчаянном, чем лежать перед талигойским вице-адмиралом в этой странной и глухой тишине.

— Не думаю, — бесстрастно сказал фрошер. — У вас меньше сил, хотя я дурно знаю ваших сухопутных командующих. И, что бы вам ни угодно было обо мне думать, я бы не отправил вас раненым обратно в грязную камеру, даже если бы Южная армия уже стояла у этих ворот. Я, кажется, не хладнокровный убийца. А ещё…  
— …вы не так опасаетесь за Штернштайнен, — негромко продолжил Олаф. — Потому что Южной армии четырежды важнее занять пустой Хексберг, и именно туда она и войдёт.

Он ждал хоть чего-нибудь, но Вальдес не наклонился к нему, даже не переменил позы, и тишина между ними была глухой и давящей.

— Да, разумеется, — ответил он спокойно, безжалостно. — Что-нибудь ещё, вице-адмирал Кальдмеер?

Олаф медленно повёл головой. Вальдес отвернулся и вышел, даже не закрыв за собой дверь.

На этот раз Вальдес навестил его уже вечером, спустя несколько дней после того разговора. Но Олаф уже знал, что к беседе совсем не готов. Тяжело было держать голову прямо, тяжело опираться на руку, оставалось только лежать на подушках, и даже тогда тупая тянущая боль не уходила. Чересчур натопленной казалась ему комната, тёмная, со старым гобеленом стена опять словно куда-то плыла. Он хотел было попросить Вальдеса уйти, но и это вдруг оказалось ему слишком сложно. Олаф только видел, как ещё не снявший плаща, только что пришедший из-под проливного дождя фрошер садится рядом с ним на кровать и всё настойчивей тянет к нему руку.

— И долго это с вами? — спрашивал он, никак не желая оставить Олафа в покое. Голос его звучал чересчур громко, но ещё громче трещали в камине дрова, и Олаф никак не мог собраться с мыслями.  
— Не думал, что вы будете так беспечны, Кальдмеер, — отчаянно бросил Вальдес, исчезнув где-то за дверью, и только тогда Олаф устало прикрыл глаза.

***

Он, похоже, слишком сильно колотил в дверь, и к тому же уже темнело. Врач — самый дорогой и самый занятой в городе — сначала не хотел выходить. Потом, услышав имя раненого, потемнел лицом и чуть было не шагнул обратно, и на все слова Ротгера только упрямо качал головой.

— Вы, кажется, меня вовсе не слышите, — с трудом сдерживая раздражение, сказал Ротгер. — Это не мародёр, не дезертир и не трус. Он был ранен, когда прикрывал отход своих, и взят нами в плен без сознания!  
— Может быть, — холодно ответил лекарь. — Но, если бы у вашей жены племянника убили дриксы, вы бы сейчас вели себя совершенно не так.  
— Может быть, — сказал он сквозь зубы. — Но жены у меня нет, а дриксы уже убили две трети моей команды. И не я давал клятву лечить, а, кажется, вы. Напомнить, как она звучит?

Лекарь, болезненно сощурив глаза, молча и упрямо его изучал.

— А вас не пугает, — спросил он медленно, — как к такому отнесётся командование Западной армии?

Он пожал плечами и сухо сказал:

— Это не самое страшное, что я видел за месяц.  
— Хорошо, господин вице-адмирал, — так же сухо ответил лекарь. — Ваш раненый подождёт хотя бы пару минут?

***

Комната казалась ему совсем тесной, душной и маленькой. Олаф попытался приподняться на локте, но это дурно ему удалось. Лоб горел всё сильней, плохо слушались мышцы, и во взгляде врача он не прочёл для себя ничего утешительного. Тот осторожно устроился на крае кровати, а Вальдес мрачной статуей остался стоять у стены, у него за спиной.

— Надеюсь, — сказал врач высоким нервным голосом, — нас не заметили.  
— Одной сплетней больше, одной меньше, — спокойно бросил Вальдес в ответ.

Голос его словно шёл откуда-то издалека. Олаф хотел повернуть к нему голову, но не смог. Дурно слушался язык, вконец пересохли губы, и каждый раз, когда врач вроде бы осторожно касался раны под рёбрами, Олафу отчаянно хотелось вслух вспоминать Создателя. Громче и громче трещали в камине дрова, хуже, чем самый горячий закатный костёр.

— Промедлили с перевязкой, а рана всё-таки сложная, — наконец сказал лекарь, выпрямляясь. — Надо думать, у того, другого врача и без того хватало больных... Ну да ладно, это неважно. Смотрю, это была картечь?  
— Ближняя, — бесстрастно ответил из своего угла Вальдес. — С расстояния пистолетного выстрела.  
— Ну что же, — медленно сказал врач, — всё ещё не так плохо. Если вскрыть нарыв, не затягивая… Но вы понимаете, что, даже дай я раненому побольше касеры, его и тогда надо будет держать?

Олаф понял только по звуку шагов, что Вальдес покинул своё место. Через несколько секунд он уже стоял рядом, и Олафу, несмотря на жар и ненавистную боль, которая упрямо становилась всё сильней, ничего не хотелось так, как одёрнуть рубашку и не лежать в повязках, беспомощным, перед вражеским вице-адмиралом, которого он оставил без флота. Но Вальдес, казалось, смотрел куда-то мимо его ран. Он уже сбросил плащ и свою матросскую куртку, устроился на месте врача и быстро закатал на своей измятой рубашке рукава.

— На флоте это совсем не впервые, — беспечным тоном сказал он, — ведь правда, господин Кальдмеер? Помню, когда мы однажды стояли у Марикьяры…  
— Не стоит вам… — хрипло начал Олаф.  
— Не тратьте времени, — перебил их обоих врач. Он, судя по запахам, уже что-то разводил в склянках, которые расставил на прикроватном столике. — И надо позвать слуг, пускай уже принесут касеры. Она сегодня пригодится нам всем, и не раз…

Вальдес кивнул головой, пристально посмотрел на Олафа, словно ища подтверждения, и когда тот, не имея выхода и против собственной воли, с бессильным согласием прикрыл воспалённые глаза, снова склонился над ним, ещё выше поддёрнул на нём совсем влажную от жара рубашку, и врач сразу же уложил на рану пропитанную чем-то терпким холодную ткань. Другим, уже обычным платком Вальдес аккуратно промокнул ему лоб и шею, и Олаф хотел благодарить его только за это одно, но вместо слов вышел какой-то сдавленный хрип, а Вальдес, улыбаясь, только медленно покачал головой из стороны в сторону. Олаф слышал и испуганный шёпот слуг, и захлопнувшуюся снова дверь, но, кроме лица Вальдеса и его спокойной улыбки, не видел почти ничего.

— Послушайте, — наконец удалось ему выдавить сквозь стиснутые зубы, — вы совсем не обязаны…

Вальдес весело сощурился и беспечно тряхнул головой.

— Думаю, — сказал он самым гостеприимным тоном, — вы захотите теперь выпить касеры? Пусть это и не ваша знаменитая дриксенская можжевеловая…

Одна его ладонь легла Олафу под голову, пока другой он, почти не поморщившись, держал небольшую флягу у его губ и потом ещё долго ждал, терпеливо и молча, когда Олаф наконец-то отдышится. Рукава Вальдеса словно пропитались морской солью, куда привычней и роднее касеры, и Олаф слабо усмехнулся, пока новый вдох не заставил его болезненно дёрнуться.

— Теперь поверните его, — сухо сказал врач. — Слегка и так, чтобы не трогать рану. Надо обработать ему спину и бок…

Вальдес кивнул, спокойно и по-деловому, и Олаф снова прикрыл глаза, когда с него стянули вниз покрывало, и усталый Вальдес сам приобнял его согревшимися после дождя руками и, поддерживая под поясницу и что-то тихо шепча по-марикьярски, медленно его повернул, пока врач быстро работал над раной и подкладывал Олафу под спину ещё несколько слоёв холодной и плотной ткани. Так стало легче, гораздо легче, и когда Вальдес осторожно помог ему лечь обратно, Олаф постарался кивнуть. Вальдес ответил ему всё тем же спокойным взглядом, коротко сжал руку и сказал:

— Теперь к делу, Кальдмеер. Пора, вы и сами знаете.

Он слегка отстранился, и Олаф тут же почувствовал холодную сталь, которая обожгла ему кожу. С первым разрезом он дёрнулся, хрипло втянул воздух, и со вторым уже знал, чего ждать, но, когда ланцет снова, почти без перерыва опустился вниз, надолго и куда глубже, Олаф бы, наверно, не выдержал, если бы Вальдес, так и хранивший молчание, не остался с ним рядом, чтобы его удержать. Олаф слышал, и слишком хорошо, что дышит уже совсем тяжело и рвано, но ни последняя его гордость, ни даже простой здравый смысл не позволяли ему просить передышки, и он всё ещё был офицер кесарии, не привыкший сдаваться без боя. Он только вскинул глаза на Вальдеса:

— Могу я надеяться, — тихо и хрипло начал он, — что вы в крайнем случае…  
— Нет, совершенно не можете, — весело ответил Вальдес. На Олафа всё так же пристально смотрели его тёмные, совсем не смеющиеся глаза. — Всех дел осталась одна минута, а лишние шрамы вице-адмиралу даже приличны. И больше ни один фрошер, обещаю, никогда до вас не дотронется.  
— Хорошо, — ровно сказал Олаф. — Я вам верю.

Вальдес больше не улыбался. Олафу показалась, что на него самого снова навалилась глухая и безраздельная тишина, и он только слышал громкое и рваное биение своего сердца, как перед боем, когда врач снова склонился над ним и сильнее надавил на ланцет. Олаф хотел и обещал себе молчать, но все равно не сдержал невольного тихого стона. Кровь текла обильно, она пропитала насквозь даже ткань у него под спиной, и когда Олаф чуть не дёрнулся вбок, Вальдес снова с силой прижал его к кровати, не говоря ни слова, и спокойно удерживал на месте своей твёрдой рукой. Рукава его давно сползли вниз, и крови на них теперь тоже хватало, и Олаф не видел уже почти ничего, кроме его худого потемневшего лица и мелких багровых пятен на когда-то белой ткани, и ему оставалось только, ненавидя себя за слабость, содрогаться под тяжестью державшего его прижатым к постели тела, когда у него что-то безумно и ярко вспыхнуло под веками, и он медленно, против воли ослаб в так и не отпустивших его руках. Он ещё чувствовал, как осторожно отстранился от него Вальдес, как потянулся поправить на нём покрывало, и что-то недовольно говорил ему врач, а Вальдес усмехнулся и ничего не сказал, а только встал с кровати, что-то тихо насвистывая, но разбирать марикьярские слова уже было выше сил Олафа, и он спокойно закрыл глаза и не слышал уже ничего.

…Когда он на время пришёл в себя, свечи на столе уже порядком оплыли. Смешалась с терпкими ароматами болотных трав стоявшая открытой касера, и отвратительный тяжёлый запах быстро дал Олафу понять, что он ещё жив. Говорить ему было ещё тяжело, тяжело было даже держать открытыми веки. Вальдес стоял где-то у двери, в полутьме, и врач казался совсем низким по сравнению с ним.

— На сегодня всё, — сказал тот, нервно перекладывая свой саквояж из руки в руку. — Дайте ему время, и организм сделает своё дело.  
— Сколько я вам должен? — негромко спросил Вальдес.

Врач помолчал.

— Вы, — тихо сказал он, — мне ничего не должны.

Медленно развернувшись, он исчез в темноте коридора. Слышно было, как удалялись его негромкие шаги, как затворилась тяжёлая дверь, и Олаф закрыл глаза, уже ничего не желая более, чем до утра остаться одному в темноте и тишине. Его сердце билось мерно и ровно, и боль под рёбрами была сносной, не больше, и сам он уже наполовину соскальзывал в сон, когда его висков, а после лба и щёк снова коснулось что-то холодное, и он постарался в знак благодарности приподнять руку, но Вальдес настойчиво удержал её на кровати, и Олаф не стал ему возражать.

***

Он не спал так долго с тех пор, как сбежал на флот ещё в детстве.

Не давила на грудь жара, не топили дровами камина, не стучались с водой и завтраком слуги, но в его комнате уже стало свежей — то ли от того, что долго держали открытой дверь, то ли от того, что унесли касеру и лечебные мази. Олаф медленно приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, и осторожно повёл головой. За окном было всё так же грязно и серо, уже давно прогорели все свечи, и северный ветер, терзавший беспокойное море, всё бесновался так же, как и неделю назад, а в кресле напротив кровати спокойно спал Вальдес, негромко дыша и накрывшись собственной курткой, и одна рука его бессильно свесилась через подлокотник.

— Не обессудьте, Кальдмеер, — наконец проговорил он, приходя в себя, хриплым голосом. — Ложиться уже было поздно, слуг не дозваться…

Он медленно сел и запустил пальцы в спутанные волосы, которые совсем закрыли ему лицо.

— Прошу прощения, — добавил он, наконец выпрямляясь, — но всё это обычно требует времени… — Он встал, прошёлся по комнате, словно не замечая направленный на себя взгляд, посмотрел в окно, переставил на столе пустую бутылку, и, когда деваться ему было больше некуда, Олаф приподнялся и тихо спросил:  
— Почему, Вальдес?  
— Надо было куда-то девать свободное время, — быстро и слишком весело сказал тот, словно Олафа мог убедить его насмешливый тон. — Глупо было позволить вам умирать снова, Кальдмеер, да ещё и так дурно, на суше, словно вы никакой не моряк…

Он что-то говорил ещё, но Олаф слишком хорошо помнил, каким негромким мог быть его голос и как совсем не смеялись глаза. Он терпеливо ждал, и тогда Вальдес наконец оставил в покое бутылку, спокойно выдержал его внимательный взгляд и совершенно другим тоном сказал:

— Не надо делать из меня святого, я марикьяре. Но я не стану запирать раненого в канатном ящике и не оставлю пленника умирать у меня за стеной. Не думаю, чтобы вы поступили иначе. И я люблю крепко спать, чтобы меня не тревожила совесть, и зная, что я хоть что-то успел исправить. Вы задыхались у меня на руках, что мне ещё было делать? И нам, надеюсь, больше никогда не придётся об этом говорить?

Олаф медленно кивнул:

— Спасибо, — твёрдо сказал он. — Вы не могли бы дать мне воды?  
— Здесь только вторая непочатая бутылка касеры. — Вальдес одним краем рта усмехнулся. — Разве что сходить вниз…  
— Это и к лучшему, — прервал его Олаф.

Он сделал два лихорадочных глотка, благодаря Создателя и за грязно-серое небо, и за то, что снова может дышать, не задыхаясь и не теряя лица. Вальдес спокойно держал стакан у его губ, а после, помедлив, налил и себе и, негромко вздохнув, снова устроился в кресле и натянул куртку на плечи. Он неторопливо потирал ладонь о ладонь, но так и не вышел позвать слуг, чтобы они растопили камин.

— Хорошо всё-таки, — наконец сказал он устало, — что на нас с вами никто не донесёт.  
— И что сейчас думают в городе? — спросил Олаф.  
— Пока ещё ничего, — усмехнулся Вальдес. — Ведь у них почти никто ещё не умер. Талигойскую армию набирали не здесь, а местные добровольцы почти не в счёт. — Он пристально посмотрел на Олафа. — И я скажу вам сразу — это уже не Западная армия. Это армия самого Савиньяка. А он, насколько я слышал, совсем не тот человек, чтобы не забрать то, что так охотно идёт к нему в руки само. Благодаря стараниям его матери и с лёгкой руки герцога Алва корона уже отдала ему выморочный титул, который в своё время утратили герцоги Эпинэ...

Олаф помолчал и, подняв голову, прямо и открыто взглянул ему в глаза.

— Я плохо знаю его, — наконец сказал он, — но для вас, Вальдес, я всё ещё кровник?

Он ждал, что Вальдес усмехнётся, но тот молча наклонился вперёд и оперся локтями о колени. На рукавах так и осталась россыпь мелких багровых пятен, и совершенно серьёзным было его худое лицо.

— Вы сами явились в мой дом, — сказал он, — и вряд ли мы оба это забудем. Я бы тоже хотел снова стоять под парусами «Астэры», а не думать ночами о том, сгнила ли она уже под водой до конца. Да, я знаю, сколько они могут сниться, Кальдмеер. Но мои корабли — это забота только моя, и ваша смерть мне их уже никак не вернёт. И, — теперь он насмешливо тряхнул головой, — бедным марикьяре, которых господин Савиньяк так дурно знает, следует извлекать пользу из любых обстоятельств. Я так же горячо, как и он, ненавижу дриксов, но желаю получить от них компенсацию за мои корабли. Полновесным золотом. И потому взятый мной в плен вражеский вице-адмирал должен быть здоров, и с его головы не упадёт ни один волос.  
— Даже если, — хрипло сказал Олаф, — у него нет никакого золота?  
— Я слишком жаден — это ведь так понятно любому. — Вальдес слегка усмехнулся. — А у меня в плену барон и кавалер кесарских орденов, и он ни за что не обманет меня…  
Олаф начал уже говорить, но Вальдес быстрым движением руки оборвал его. Коротко кивнув головой, то ли извиняясь, то ли больше не желая ничего обсуждать, он откинулся назад, медленно играя подхваченной с пола бутылкой. Было заметно, что ему легче управляться с рукой, и намного, и Олаф знал, что искренне рад за него, за своего врага, которого должен был отправить на дно. Становилось всё светлей, уже полагалось бы прийти слугам, и им не о чем было уже говорить, когда обоих измотала длинная тяжёлая ночь, но Олаф не прикрывал глаз и не просил марикьяре уйти, а Вальдес сидел, положив ногу на ногу, словно не собирался ни завтракать, ни побыстрее отправиться в порт.  
— Я хотел объявить вам, — вдруг негромко заговорил Вальдес, — что сюда прибился один из ваших северных линеалов. Потрёпанный, но большая часть команды жива. Я думаю, им будет приятно вас навестить. Северный флот задело краем шторма, и он вынужден был повернуть обратно, к берегам Дриксен. Думаю, мы с ним до весны уже больше не свидимся. Исход войны теперь будет решаться на суше, хотим мы того или нет.

Он поднялся на ноги, одёрнул куртку, даже не повернувшись к Олафу, но тот побился бы об заклад — Вальдес легко читает его мысли. Что он сожалеет о возвращении боевого флота, как офицер кесарии и её вице-адмирал, но его только что до конца вытащили из петли и избавили от возможных пыток.

— Давно вы узнали? — прохрипел Олаф.  
— Вчера. Но это ничего не меняет, Кальдмеер, — очень тихо сказал ему Вальдес. — Я бы и раньше не стал.


	3. Chapter 3

До города Ойген добрался засветло, хоть и ехал кружной дорогой — случайные встречи сейчас были ему ни к чему. В первый раз он не хотел показать, что состоит в Западной армии. Но в Штернштайнен к нему отнеслись радушно, и разговорчивая хозяйка «Сытого коршуна» уже согревала для него вино со специями, и шумно жарилось мясо на щедром огне. Ему полагалось спешить и не терять драгоценного времени даром, и так он делал всегда, со своего первого назначения в Торку и на каждой войне, с кем бы она ни велась, но теперь он нарочно сидел в дальнем углу трактира, ожидая свой ужин. Потому что назавтра ему предстояло докладывать Савиньяку, и он хорошо знал, чем кончались такие доклады. Не для тех, кто докладывал, хотя исключения были. И почему-то всегда находились те, кто готов был докладывать ещё и ещё…

Он успел пройтись по городу в напрасной попытке растянуть время. Для обороны он подходил совсем дурно, улицы были широки, особенно для севера, где от холодного ветра старались укрыться любой ценой. Ещё меньше годились люди, не знавшие бед. С ними хорошо было заключать сделки и обсуждать помолвки детей за кружкой хорошего пива, но на марше или просто без тёплого вина и камина они бы не выдержали и пары дней. Они понемногу заполняли трактир после привычной дневной работы — дородные лавочники, ремесленники, лекари и торговки, которые могли позволить себе хорошее мясо и меховую отделку на куртках. Война их ещё не коснулась, и никто из них не хотел погибать. Строгие корабли талигойского флота были здесь чужими и темнели над мирным городом незримой угрозой. И ещё один, куда меньше, с иссиня-чёрными дриксенскими парусами, неведомо как оказавшийся с ними в одном порту…

Здесь всем хватало того, что Южная армия Дриксен отступила на север. Теперь можно было делиться новостями, шутить, негромко сплетничать о соседях, зная меру, и обсуждать покупки перед долгой зимой. Здесь ни одна почтенная женщина не оделась бы так, как девица Арамона — в золотое и алое и с непристойно сверкающей ройей на шее — и молились они наверняка тихо, у себя дома или в небольшой церкви на севере, не выставляя этого напоказ. Хозяйка поставила перед ним заботливо нарезанную оленину, высокую пенную кружку, и он учтиво кивнул, но двое старых бергеров с недоумением покосились на него из-за соседнего столика, потому что он так и не начал есть — только методично резал мясо ножом, так и не положив в рот ни одного куска. Он слишком хорошо помнил тела пленных дриксов, какими они были, когда он вернулся в лагерь. Вы ещё не знаете, жёстко подумал он, какую длинную тень отбрасывает господин Савиньяк, и что тень эта всё продолжает расти…

Маршал не проиграл. Южная армия Дриксен отошла на север, но только не благодаря его военным талантам, а из-за страшного обвала грунта, которому скорее было место в горах, а вовсе не на поле битвы двух армий, пострадавших от него чуть ли не больше, чем от атаки противника. Нельзя воевать перед Изломом, пополз по войскам опасливый шёпот, нельзя, ведь это было известно давно, и Хексберг это уже доказал... Ещё поползли разговоры о том, что маршальской перевязи, возможно, стоит сменить хозяина, если владелец её не может ни провести разведку, ни дать решающего сражения до наступления первых холодов. И Савиньяк ответил. Владельцев сменили генеральские перевязи, и вместе с девицей Арамона он радушно принимал в своей палатке всех тех, кто ради продвижения по службе предпочитал лишний раз промолчать. А после добавил, что армия не станет защищать неблагодарных. Всё, чем они богаты в деревнях Марагоны и Бергмарк, должно оказаться у его офицеров и солдат на столе. Конечно, дриксов боялись, но голодной и жестокой зимы боялись не меньше, а после обстоятельных и долгих визитов Западной армии в амбарах и погребах было хоть шаром покати. Савиньяку надо было помешать уже тогда, но им хватало забот с обозами, с тяжело раненными, с маркитантами и местными торговцами, которые уже открыто опасались маршала, и многие привыкли тяжело и мрачно молчать, стараясь успеть со всем, что было возможно, до прихода зимы, пока в лагере то молились, торжественно, долго и истово, словно в соборе святой Октавии, то так же охотно начали принимать каких-то местных предсказателей, деревенских пророков и даже гоганов, словно они могли остановить снегопады или достать для лошадей ещё немного зерна. И, когда солдаты стали уставать больше обычного, этому сначала не придавали значения — не придавали до тех пор, пока их не стало знобить, пока они не начали расчёсывать руки и в осенние морозы жаловаться на духоту и зной. И тогда кто-то первым сказал, что и в горном обвале, и в смертельной болезни виновны, конечно же, пленные дриксы, и после этого всё наконец-то стало легко…

Дриксы… Вице-адмирал Вальдес позаботился о том, чтобы местные жители были к его пленнику весьма снисходительны. В городе не так уж много творилось, любая новость вызывала живой интерес, и Ойген уже успел наслушаться полных любопытства разговоров о пленном дриксенском вице-адмирале. К его счастью, серых глаз по эту сторону Хербсте хватало, и у каждого поколении в третьем наверняка бы нашёлся варит. Нехорошо это — держать раненого в сырой камере, сказала как-то сердобольная жена бургомистра, да и не выживет он там… Пускай ждёт выкупа и поправляет здоровье под присмотром своего победителя. И на следующий день подобрела и супруга молочника, и надменная мать смотрителя порта. Если господину вице-адмиралу угодно тратить на это свои дни… То, что свободных дней после Хексберга у него теперь будет много, вслух не говорили. Ему и самому хватало деликатности не приглашать дрикса провести вечер в трактире, и ужин им обоим готовила прислуга, пока не узнала об этом хозяйка «Сытого коршуна» и не взяла дело в свои красивые полные руки, то ли не желая терять репутации лучшей кухарки, то ли помня о муже, который не дожил до пятидесяти и пяти лет, и с тех пор посылала в крепость и ужины, и обеды, ворча каждый раз, что есть меньше трёх блюд тому, кто хочет выздороветь, просто безумие… Да, безумием, холодно подумал Ойген, безумием было всё, что они натворили, и гораздо хуже было то, что благодаря своим соглядатаям об этом узнал Савиньяк.

Марикьяре отступали от Хексберга, едва удерживая строй, Вальдеса тяжело раненным оттащили на другой корабль против воли и недели две не знали, не пора ли рыть промёрзшую землю и выбирать вице-адмирала из тех, кто ещё стоит на ногах. О чём он думал, когда шёл по холодному коридору бергерской крепости, едва встав с постели, и первый раз взглянул в серые глаза связанного и умиравшего дрикса, который каким-то чудом остался в живых? Милосерден он был или нет, Вальдес должен был передать Кальдмеера в распоряжение ставки, чтобы его самого не обвинили в измене. На глазах у него дриксы разметали половину его эскадры, и щадить ни Вальдеса, ни его корабли не собирался никто. Почему он не запер пленника в холодной камере снова, почему поселил рядом с собой, в тёплых комнатах — человек, который две недели назад хладнокровно поднялся на палубу, заранее понимая, что погибнет в бою?

Ойген не так хорошо знал Кальдмеера. Дриксенский вице-адмирал мог слишком сильно хотеть жить — или защитить своих пленных — и искать расположения фрошеров, но представить Вальдеса, зубами вцепившегося в горло их флоту и защищавшего теперь бесполезного труса, Ойген просто не мог. И всё же ему не раз и не два приходилось слышать о столкновениях с Западным флотом, о том, как дриксенский вице-адмирал, вышедший, кажется, из оружейников, противостоял Талигу — и весьма умело — а порой и заставлял его отступить. Ранение в грудь — тяжёлое дело, долгое, а часто попросту безнадёжное, и дрикс по праву не мог ждать от марикьяре ничего более, чем оставить его на чистой постели и не мешать ему умирать побыстрей. Но Вальдеса, кажется, все эти права интересовать перестали. Он не мог разбираться в людях так дурно, иначе до вице-адмирала он бы не успел дожить, но сидеть у постели дрикса? Чуть было, как болтали в трактире, не ввязаться из-за него в дуэль? Кальдмеер мог уже лежать в промёрзлой земле, а попался Вальдесу, к своему недолгому счастью. Потому что сегодня утром герцог наконец-то припомнил, что не всем пленным дриксам он ещё отомстил…

Ойгена передёрнуло. За соседним столом двое пожилых мастеров по дереву доедали жаркое, и не было ничего лучше, чем запивать его старым красным вином или весь вечер, не вставая из-за стола, медленно тянуть доброе, верхового брожения бергерское пиво… Не думайте, промелькнуло у него в голове, когда он с силой поднялся на ноги и со всей учтивостью кивнул хозяйке, не думайте и не надейтесь, что до вас не дойдёт. Мерзко и упрямо тянуло все мышцы, как посреди ненужной и тяжелой работы. Он всё пытался вспомнить, что говорили его друзья, полковники Западной армии, когда пленённые дриксы уже не представляли угрозы для Талига, но вспомнить не мог. Зато он помнил, и слишком хорошо, как все они отводили глаза. Герцог объявил, что это всего лишь справедливая месть и мера за меру. И у нас не госпиталь и не дом милосердия, не правда ли, господа?

Он расплатился, слушая радушные и гостеприимные просьбы заглядывать чаще. Вам это не понравится, подумал он мрачно, вам совсем не понравится, как ведёт себя в гостях Савиньяк. И он слишком хорошо знает, чем можно купить вашу верность. Есть просто звонкое золото, есть высокие должности, есть ваши собственные люди, которым зимой некуда больше идти, а девица Арамона может указать и на них… Он постоял под навесом, вглядываясь в темноту. Он и так хорошо знал, где лежит местная крепость — какая-то шутка, одно название, словно в этом тихом городке часто ловят преступников или берут в плен врагов, которых нельзя отпустить… Даже мирные плотники и торговцы были в четыре раза мудрее недавно ставшего герцогом Савиньяка. Мера за меру, снова вспомнил он. Обмен, вот что они устроили. Просто обмен.

Он шёл теперь вперёд, не замечая мелко моросившего дождя, не допуская в голову ни одной мысли, на ходу бездумно кивая горожанам, которым, наверно, принёс ещё одну смерть, и только упрямо и широко, как приучили всех их в армии, мерно шагал вперёд и уже издалека заметил, как у стен старой крепости кто-то — вероятно, служанки — высадил невысокие, стойкие к холодам дриксенские цветы, от которых теперь остались только увядшие стебли, и, не будь он Ойген Райнштайнер, он бы усмехнулся при виде того, как шутит Создатель. Но он, конечно, не стал. Он только подумал, не вызвать ли ему Вальдеса вниз или не приказать ли это сделать привратнику, но это было ещё трусливее, чем вытаскивать пленных дриксов на холод, и он быстро, не думая, спросил всё, что нужно, и сам начал всходить по винтовой лестнице вверх. Почему клирики говорили, что в Закат спускаются, думал он отстранённо, никогда ещё не было большей глупости… Он услышал за одной из дверей громкий марикьярский голос, быстро и легко говорящий на дриксен, повернулся всем телом и неотвратимо и медленно пошёл на него.

…Он, наверно, шёл слишком тихо, и его даже сперва не заметили. Вальдес стоял у окна, но смотрел не на море, а на человека, что невозмутимо сидел за затянутым зелёным сукном письменным столом и так внимательно, со спокойной улыбкой слушал собеседника, словно легко разбирал его поспешный и неправильный дриксен — или просто успел привыкнуть к тому, как небрежно и быстро тот на нём говорит. Вальдес даже не касался своего ужина, хотя и ему это бы вовсе не помешало. Он заложил за пояс руку, и даже в неверном, дрожащем свете высоких свечей было видно, как он усмехается, а потом морщит лоб и быстро щурит глаза, может, на две секунды, пока его пленник то поправляет рубашку, то старается удобнее устроиться в кресле и тяжело опирается о подлокотник рукой. Он не помогал ему, даже не касался, но и Ойген, и кто угодно третий были бы лишними в этой небольшой натопленной комнатке с двумя незаметно улыбающимися, замученными войной людьми, высокими свечами и по-северному низким потолком. Дрикс повернул голову, и Ойген ещё успел рассмотреть его глаза — светло-серые, почти ледяные глаза варита в каком-то там поколении — а потом Вальдес вскинулся, шагнул вперёд и вбок, загораживая собой пленника, и медленно, наклонив голову, пошёл прямо на Ойгена.

— Доброго вечера, — громко сказал дрикс из-за его спины.

Вальдес дёрнулся, и тогда Кальдмеер поднялся из кресла и медленно подошёл ближе. Он двигался неторопливо — то ли от привычного и спокойного достоинства, то ли от того, что его всё-таки сильно потрепало в бою. Было видно, что ходить помногу он отвык, и всё-таки окреп — для того, кто ещё недавно умирал на грязной соломе. Или, скорее, окрепнуть ему помогли — судя по тому, как у Вальдеса почти незаметно дрожала рука. И все равно дрикс смотрел так, как будто всех этих мучений не было, спокойно и прямо, как человек, который уверен в своей правоте. Было, наверно, хорошо говорить с ним при свечах, вечер за вечером, и почти забыть о том, как легко и приятно было всю жизнь топить в холодной воде иссиня-чёрные корабли…

Вальдес не дал ему приблизиться. Он сам подошёл совсем вплотную к гостю и оказался даже выше его. За всю свою жизнь Ойген почти что таких не встречал. И он больше не хотел тянуть время.

— Я с приказом от маршала Савиньяка, — сказал он, не отводя взгляда от лихорадочно блестевших глаз, смотревшие на него с ненавистью и странной надеждой.

Вальдес прикрыл глаза.

— Всё понятно, — сказал он сухим помертвевшим голосом. — Я вижу, погода была хороша, и доехали вы на редкость быстро и так же легко?

Ойген вежливо повёл головой, и Вальдес, что-то весело и непринуждённо сказав пленнику, вышел в коридор, открыл тяжёлую дверь напротив и подождал, когда гость войдёт в неё первым.

Разговора он, впрочем, так и не начинал. Когда они виделись в прошлый раз — семь или восемь лет назад, в Ноймаре — не было у него такого тяжёлого взгляда, и он легко держал шпагу рукой, которую теперь незаметно берёг. Он не предлагал Ойгену сесть и сам продолжал стоять у стены, пристально изучая его своими тёмными глазами, готовый то ли держать оборону, то ли напасть.

— Тогда я начну, — наконец заговорил он. — Чего вы ждёте от меня — изъявлений покорности, отчёта о положении в городе? Кажется, последнее господин Савиньяк знает уже и так, без моих слов. Или ему не хватает людей, чтобы приводить к повиновению бергерские деревни? Боюсь, у меня и к этому нет способностей. Как и к тому, что лучше делать с военнопленными, у которых нет даже оружия в руках. Но к Излому его тактика, я уверен, уже принесёт плоды. Когда у него закончится продовольствие, в Марагоне и Бергмарк иссякнет терпение, а весной дриксы подведут свежие силы. Но он ведь человек решительный и всё это знает лучше меня?

Я знал, что услышу всё это, подумал Ойген, и нечего теперь отпираться. Вальдес наверняка уже всё слышал в подробностях — и как искали по деревням зерно и мясо, и как обошлись с больными, когда им так и не удалось сбить жар и облегчить боль. Как то ли адъютант Савиньяка, то ли Селина Арамона, то ли эта девица из гоганни вдруг вспомнили, что в общем походном лазарете есть ещё пленные дриксы, и что заразную сыпь по лагерю наверняка разнесли они. Как сам он не успел вернуться в лагерь, но тот же адъютант охотно рассказал ему, как наутро раненых стаскивали с постелей, и чуть было не перепутали с дриксами одного светловолосого марикьяре, но тот проклинал их с южным акцентом, и ему повезло. Как их подтащили к обрыву, но один пленный офицер был в хороших сапогах, и сапоги эти перед смертью с него стащили… Но он не стал рассказывать, потому что даже тогда не пришёл к Савиньяку и ничего не исправил. Он молча вытащил письмо с сургучной печатью и аккуратно положил его на небольшой прикроватный столик со старинной резьбой.

— Вас хотят видеть в ставке, — холодно сказал он. — Вы вице-адмирал, и вас не отпускали со службы.  
— И какую задачу, — сухо спросил Вальдес, — маршал Савиньяк отвёл моему флоту?

Угодно же ему шутить такими вещами, с неприятным удивлением подумал он.

— Он хотел бы, — медленно проговорил Ойген, — чтобы вы сопроводили к нему дриксенского вице-адмирала для приватного разговора.  
— Приватного? — процедил Вальдес сквозь зубы. — Ну так это легко сделать и в крепости. Вице-адмирал ещё не вполне здоров, и долгая поездка верхом ему навредит. Маршал может навестить его здесь, если предмет его разговора так важен. Тем более, — насмешливо сделал он паузу, — как мы оба знаем, война почти выиграна. А здоровьем моего пленника я рисковать не намерен.  
— Маршал, — так же медленно продолжил Ойген, — даёт своё слово обходиться с господином Кальдмеером, как подобает, поэтому…  
— И кого вы думаете обмануть — меня или себя? — уже не скрывая гнева, перебил его Вальдес. — И со всеми дриксами вы станете обращаться, как подобает? Много вы обменяли их, пока ещё было возможно? Или, думаете, дриксенский вице-адмирал доносит врагам Талига, как готовится к зиме маленький бергерский городок? Я оставил его при себе, потому что угрозы короне господин Кальдмеер больше не представляет. И я, помнится мне, кое-что сделал для Талига. Какое вы имеете право что-то отбирать у меня? Вице-адмирал Кальдмеер мой пленник, вы это слышите, господин Райнштайнер? Мало вам тех, кого вы уже отослали к Создателю — или кому там вы молились с утра?  
— Вальдес, — слегка повысил он голос, — вы не можете быть так уверены…

Вальдес, пристально глядя на него, только рассмеялся, тихо и зло.

— А мне показалось, — отрезал он, — я вам так хорошо намекнул. Господин Кальдмеер никуда не поедет. Мне он тоже нужен. И мне плевать, варит он или нет и какого цвета у него глаза. Видите эту кровать? — Он кивнул головой. — Здесь он приходил в себя после того, как ему вскрывали нарыв после выстрела картечью с «Астэры». По живому. Я держал его, но он все равно старался не издать лишнего стона. А господин Савиньяк, кажется мне почему-то, на его месте стал бы кричать. Потом вице-адмирал ещё долго почти не ел. И я хорошо знал, что, если с его ранением он подхватит простуду, то всё, что он вынес, в итоге будет напрасно и зря. И, когда я держал его, то даже не знал, доживёт ли он вообще до Излома. А вы приходите и смеете говорить мне, что его надо отдать!  
— Маршал понимает, — настойчиво повторил Ойген, — что господин Кальдмеер вовсе не рядовой пленник. Поэтому его и приглашают в ставку…

Он хотел продолжать, но Вальдес уже стоял напротив него и смотрел так бесстрастно, что было бы понятней, если бы он закричал. Смотрел спокойно, без проклятий и марикьярских угроз.

— Пусть забирает его сам, — сказал он ровным голосом. — Я разрешу ему выбрать оружие. Маршал ведь сумеет отбить одного пленника? Господин Кальдмеер был вице-адмиралом, даже когда мучался в лихорадке у меня на руках, без флота, без своей «Ноордкроне». А кто такой Савиньяк без своей Западной армии? Пусть приходит сюда, в эти самые комнаты, мне будет интересно это узнать!

Ойген обвёл его взглядом с ног до головы. Сам он приехал с двумя бергерскими пистолетами, со шпагой работы знаменитых ардорских мастеров. Вальдес не захватил с собой из комнаты даже кинжал. Но Ойген всё же не поставил бы на Савиньяка. Нет, совсем не поставил бы.

— Послушайте, — медленно сказал он, — так вы ничего не добьётесь. Если вы не поедете в лагерь, этого никто не захочет терпеть. Вы нарушите прямое распоряжение ставки, вы откажетесь подчиняться командованию, назначенному королём Талига…  
— Тихо, — хрипло сказал Вальдес. — Тихо, а то я могу забыть о своей бергерской половине. Мне теперь уже терять больше нечего. Мои люди всегда уйдут в Ардору или на Марикьяру, да и вам опасно с ними что-то делить. Кэналлийцев и марикьяре в армии хватает, объяснить будет трудно. — Он открыто усмехнулся, глядя Ойгену прямо в лицо. — А никакой королевской власти, как я вижу, на севере больше нет. Но сделайте ещё шаг — и мы это проверим. Ну что, готовы открыть ваши тайны Создателю? Вы меня знаете. Я вас убью и без оружия, сколько бы вас ещё сюда не пришло. Даже сотня таких, как вы, его не стоит… — Ему, похоже, уже не хватало воздуха. — Думаете, я сам привезу Кальдмеера в лагерь, чтобы его замучили у меня на глазах? Кто уверен в его виновности, пусть приходит сюда, и я помогу им уверовать в нечто другое! Или, может, хоть кто-то из вас наконец-то скажет в глаза Савиньяку, что он теперь стал представлять из себя?

Да, Ойген успел его узнать. Он пока что не двигался с места, смотря, как Вальдес так и стоит у двери, больше похожий на марикьярского разбойника, чем на вице-адмирала талигойского флота. А ведь, подумал он мрачно, можно было догадаться и так. Если Вальдес не ушёл от Хексберга, неужели отошёл бы от двери Олафа Кальдмеера? Он только решал, что ему теперь делать дальше, когда в эту дверь постучали, уверенно и резко, и открыли её, когда никто из них ответил.

— Господин Кальдмеер, — тихо начал Вальдес, — наш разговор был приватным…

Он не договорил. Дриксенский вице-адмирал уже не держался так ровно, как раньше, был без тёмного мундира и, уж конечно, без шпаги, но остановился на пороге, высоко подняв голову, как, наверно, у штурвала своего корабля, и спокойно спросил, глядя только на Ойгена:

— Прошу прощения, но вы ничего не хотели сказать мне?

Может, и хотел бы, подумал Ойген, смотря на старый шрам на жёсткой, исхудавшей щеке дрикса. Что не стоит разбрасываться такими людьми, и Кальдмеер — выходец из семьи оружейников — был, возможно, достойней многих наследных баронов, пусть даже он и родился варитом. Но он ничего не сказал.

— Вы ошиблись, господин вице-адмирал, — спокойно ответил он. — Сегодня у меня дело только к господину Вальдесу.

Он был почти уверен, что Кальдмеер ему не поверил. Дриксенский вице-адмирал долго смотрел на Вальдеса — но оба они молчали, любезно, спокойно, словно Вальдес не был только что готов перегрызть Ойгену горло — и, коротко и вежливо поклонившись, медленно закрыл дверь. И только тогда Вальдес выдохнул и прислонился к стене, тяжело дыша.

— Ну, — проговорил он охрипшим голосом, — продолжим?  
— Прекратите, — оборвал его Ойген. — Вице-адмирала долго лечили?  
— Меньше, чем следовало бы, — сухо ответил Вальдес. — Первые недели мои люди были с господином Кальдмеером не слишком заботливы. И я, поверьте мне, хорошо могу их понять. Только рана его оказалась запущена, а сырая холодная осень мало ему помогала. Помогали сабельник и болотный багульник… Что вас так удивляет, — нехорошо улыбнулся он, — господин Райнштайнер? Поверьте, я многому научился за этот год. Или за то, что лечил его, я тоже обязан оправдываться?  
— Если бы вы отправили вице-адмирала отсюда на неделю раньше, — медленно сказал Ойген, — всё бы решилось иначе.  
— Неделей раньше он не сел бы на лошадь, — отрезал Вальдес. — У него пошла бы кровь под повязками, я убил бы его ещё верней. И неделей раньше я ещё надеялся на вести из Дриксен. А теперь, я вижу, вашего маршала перестали занимать даже деньги, а дороги на север перекрыты или войсками, или обвалом в горах. Я даже не могу получить вестей из Хексберга. Но для меня и господина Кальдмеера маршал время нашёл. — Он тяжело поднял голову. — Вы ничего не хотели ответить ему, когда уезжали, Райнштайнер?

После того, сухо подумал Ойген, как он показал всем с пленными дриксами, что считал справедливостью?

— Хотел, — так же сухо сказал он. — Но потом вам ответят!

Вальдес смерил его взглядом и краем рта усмехнулся.

— Мне рисковать нельзя, — выговорил Ойген бесстрастно. — Я не имею такого права. Я не один в армии.  
— Да, конечно, — отвернувшись, сказал Вальдес. — Поговорим потом, когда и до ваших людей дойдёт дело, а у вас не будет права спасти их, даже если их замучают до смерти у вас на глазах. Только напомните своему маршалу, что Кальдмеера ему выдали вы, и не продайте себя слишком дёшево. Хотя, может быть, простые офицеры Савиньяка больше не интересуют, если теперь он захотел казнить вице-адмирала… А я всё-таки надеялся, — странно усмехнулся он, — что он соблазнится богатствами Фельсенбургов!

А на вашем месте, подумал про себя Ойген, многие соблазнились бы тем, сколько заплатят им за выданного властям дрикса. Их бы тогда, конечно, подгонять не пришлось.

— В Эйнрехте переворот, — наконец медленно сказал он. — Кесарь на смертном одре, его малолетнего сына никто в расчёт не берёт. Гвардейцы Неистового Фридриха уже прошлись по столице…  
Вальдес снова поднял на него тёмные усталые глаза.  
— А герцоги Фельсенбурги, — докончил Ойген, — бежали в свой родовой замок. Пока и до них не дошла очередь.  
— Я понял, — сухо ответил Вальдес. — Спасибо. Все равно это не изменило бы уже ничего…

Он больше ничего не говорил, отошёл, опустился в кресло и отвернулся в сторону. Весь он теперь казался каким-то серым и выцветшим, хотя по углам комнаты клубилась тьма, а на стенах играли отблески высоких свечей, и надо было оставить ему письмо и уезжать, потому что нельзя оставаться в доме, где ты все равно что убил человека, но Ойген слишком хорошо помнил, как лежали друг на друге изломанные тела сброшенных с высоты дриксов и как офицеры Западной армии один за другим отводили глаза. Он хорошо знал, что был прав, знал, что за ним не один человек и не десять, но пролитой крови это не смыло. А потом он вспомнил, как Савиньяк велел быть аккуратнее, если придётся ещё избавляться от пленных, и не говорить им заранее, куда их ведут, и почти увидел, как дриксенского вице-адмирала силой вытаскивают из палатки, с уже крепко скрученными за спиной руками, и непривычная волна холодной и расчётливой ярости вдруг захватила его и повлекла за собой.

— Ещё изменит, — резко сказал он. — Вы, Вальдес, ещё нужны Савиньяку. Как вице-адмирал, у которого ненавистные вариты разгромили весь флот. Он не захочет, чтобы вы делали ненужные и глупые вещи. Совсем не захочет. Отговоритесь болезнью господина Кальдмеера и поезжайте один.

Вальдес вскинул на него глаза, и Ойген почувствовал холод вдоль позвоночника. Враги Талига, вспомнил он, не должны выздоравливать — от них нужно избавляться заранее, чтобы не занимать лазарет…

— Продолжайте, — прохрипел Вальдес, вставая.  
— Я успел увидеть, — продолжал он бесстрастно, — что пленник ещё не способен совершить путешествие. Впрочем, господин Вальдес искренне надеется в самом скором времени привезти его сам. Он понимает, сколь важны пожелания маршала… и сколько маршал может сделать для флота, когда его звезда взойдёт ещё выше. Впрочем, дриксенскому вице-адмиралу может неожиданно стать хуже, и господин Вальдес приедет в ставку только для того, чтобы переговорить о делах. И в это время господин Кальдмеер исчезнет. Крепость мала и охраняется дурно, а его молодой адъютант — слишком отчаянный человек… У вас ведь много знакомых, Вальдес, которые доносят вам о положении в армии. И лучше вашему пленнику вместе с ними оказаться на юге…  
— Спасибо, — быстро сказал Вальдес. — Я понял. И что вы расскажете маршалу, когда завтра вернётесь к нему?  
— А что тут рассказывать? — Ойген сощурил глаза. — Господину Вальдесу было угодно немного развлечься, потому что дриксенский вице-адмирал зависел только от его милости. Он недурно провёл с ним время и, конечно, ждал за него выкуп… Наверняка он ждёт его до сих пор. Но, когда он поймёт, что держаться Савиньяков в новом Талиге выгодней… Как и всем нам, не забудьте об этом.  
— Да, конечно, — без усмешки ответил Вальдес. — Не беспокойтесь, барон.  
— Может быть, — помолчав, сказал Ойген, — с приходом зимы всё обернётся ещё хуже. Господина маршала некому и нечему больше держать, и среди генералов никто не пойдёт ему поперёк. Что он может сотворить, имея в руках армию, — я не знаю. Но, я надеюсь, вы и господин Кальдмеер запомните, что всё это было мне поперёк горла.  
Вальдес кивнул, смотря на него своими тяжёлыми тёмными глазами. Ойген шагнул к двери и вышел, не оглядываясь. Может, подумал он, и существует Создатель. Скоро все мы это узнаем, не успеет ещё наступить Излом.  



	4. Chapter 4

Олаф принял у слуг кувшин холодной воды и теперь брился твёрдой рукой, несмотря на пришедшие из Эйнрехта дурные новости. Ничего иного от принца Фридриха он не ждал, только не думал, что тот не дотянет до смерти кесаря, не выдержит положенный траур, не соберёт сторонников в баронском совете, чтобы повести своё дело тоньше и умней. Олафу и так не было дороги в Эйнрехт — он ещё недавно не надеялся даже выйти из крепости — а теперь любому стороннику Фельсенбургов и Штарквиндов грозила немедленная казнь на месте, без разбирательств. И тем скорее Олаф должен был вернуться туда, где был его флот. Но с севера пробивались только редкие гонцы, которым повезло избежать бесконечных горных оползней и обвалов, а Западной армии оставалось лишь ждать новостей. По крайней мере, Северную Марагону пока что удалось от неё уберечь. Олаф никогда бы не стал просить помощи — и не потому, что доверял Вальдесу слишком мало — но тот твёрдо сказал, что через Штернштайнен на днях поедут на юг знакомые ему люди, у которых есть свой зуб на маршала Савиньяка, и если он доверит кому-то сопровождать раненого вице-адмирала, то только им…

Олаф одевался уже быстрее, не тратя времени на раздумья, пока слуги не принесли ему плотный по-бергерски завтрак и в комнатах не началась тихая и привычная ему утренняя суета. Когда он вышел в холодный ещё коридор, дверь в комнату Вальдеса уже была приоткрыта, и Олаф, привычно задержавшись на пороге, успел увидеть, как Вальдес, не надев даже куртки поверх тонкой рубашки, уже заметил его краем глаза и не смог сдержать краткой, почти незаметной улыбки. Он встал, судя по всему, очень давно, даже раньше, чем Олаф, и теперь быстро, почти не задумываясь, собирал в дорогу вещи, в беспорядке разбросанные на столе. Олаф, как всегда, медленно устроился в кресле, за столом, где уже стояла для него чашка шадди, не торопясь, положил подбородок на руки, смотря на ладони Вальдеса, двигавшиеся привычно и ловко, на его упрямое лицо. Он знал, что спорить с ним бесполезно, и по нахмуренным бровям Вальдеса это было хорошо видно.

— Так что он пишет? — наконец спокойно спросил Олаф.

Вальдес улыбнулся совсем другой, неприятной улыбкой. Он разыскал на столе письмо, уже порядком помятое, и устроился у низкого окна.

— «Хексберг останется важнейшим военном портом на севере, — хрипло читал он, и глаза его при этом нехорошо щурились. — Невозможно отрицать его значение для морской обороны Талига. Разумеется, для защиты города недостаточно эскадры всего из двадцати кораблей. После того как Южная армия Дриксен будет успешно отброшена от талигойских границ, ассигнования на флот возрастут многократно…» — Он быстро и с отвращением скомкал письмо. — Да, возрастут, надо всего лишь пожертвовать одним раненым пленником… Савиньяк и правда надеется, что я с радостью сделаю ему подобный подарок? Мы с ним, как помнится, когда-то виделись в Ноймаре. Неужели я тогда продавался за горсть медяков?  
— Вам может дорого обойтись ваше милосердие, — медленно сказал Олаф.  
— Преувеличиваете, господин Кальдмеер. — Вальдес усмехнулся легко и небрежно. — Маршал не так глуп и ничего мне не сделает. У него осталось не так много морских офицеров на севере, чтобы выбрасывать ещё одного. И я еду в армейскую ставку, вовсе не в Закатные врата...  
— Раньше это ему не мешало, — тихо сказал Олаф. — Я слышал и хорошо знаю, что стало с теми дриксенцами. Они были офицеры, выкуп за них оказался бы для Западной армии совсем не лишним. А вы нарушили почти прямой приказ, пусть и вежливый, и теперь едете все равно что в западню…

Вальдес упрямо вскинул подбородок и уставился на Олафа тёмными, воспалёнными от нехватки сна глазами. Он даже не думал спорить. Низкое северное солнце тускло освещало его волосы и оторочку переброшенного через кресло плаща. Всё это уже было, устало подумал Олаф. Когда какой-то бергер из местных, однажды вечером перебрав с пивом, решил поделиться своими мыслями с битком набитым трактиром — о том, что такого особенного талигойский вице-адмирал успел найти в дриксенском, и какие достоинства сумел обнаружить в нём — вечер за вечером…  
Вальдес, конечно, не стал бы убивать или ранить безоружного лавочника, но после их встречи у бергера навсегда пропала охота посещать свой любимый трактир. И всё это Олаф узнал от слуг, а Вальдес не обмолвился ему ни единым словом, и, когда Олаф спросил его напрямик, всё так же сощурил свои тёмные, запавшие от усталости глаза. Он так же упрямо молчал, потом вошла служанка — на редкость вовремя — и Олаф, чтобы прервать молчание, попросил у неё чашку шадди, а после Вальдес сделал так, что горячий шадди ждал Олафа каждый день, прямо с утра…

— Господин Кальдмеер, — вдруг негромко спросил он, отложив письмо в сторону, — а чем вы руководствовались, когда остались прикрывать ваш флот в разгар шторма?  
— Я не был предоставлен сам себе, — медленно ответил Олаф. — И не свою собственную жизнь я защищал. Но вы и так сделали для меня достаточно. И теперь ставите меня в положение, которого я не желаю…

Вальдес ласково поднял руку, словно хотел коснуться его, потом осторожно её опустил.

— Вряд ли Савиньяку есть чем напугать меня, — устало улыбаясь, сказал он. — И моё бездействие вышло бы мне много дороже. Потом, есть ещё моряки с северного фрегата, ваши раненые и ваш адъютант… Подумайте о своих людях, которым нужен их вице-адмирал, живым и здоровым. Разве они того не стоят?

Он отошёл от окна и стал натягивать куртку, пока Олаф, откинувшись в кресле, с силой сжимал руки на подлокотниках.

— Когда вы едете? — наконец отрывисто спросил он.  
— Зависит от того, — беспечно сказал Вальдес, — как мы договоримся с вашими попутчиками сегодня в трактире. Не пейте много шадди и не волнуйтесь обо мне больше нужного. Хорошо, что вы хоть сколько-то похожи на бергера… Через три недели вы уже спокойно доедете до Ардоры.

Он легко поклонился, подхватил со стола мешочек с монетами и беззаботно вышел за дверь.

***

Ротгер быстро спустился по лестнице, вышел на улицу, не кутаясь в плащ и не надевая перчаток. Его уже должны были ждать, и давно, и лишний раз терять времени он не хотел. Холодный воздух обжигал ему щёки, но и это теперь было приятно, и кровь бежала быстрее при одной только мысли, что через пару дней до вице-адмирала Кальдмеера будет не дотянуться уже никому. Он почти не замечал никого по дороге, но кивал первым встречным, как добрым знакомым, и только у самих дверей трактира ему показалось, что гостей слишком уж много для первых, самых ранних и больше подходящих для усердной работы утренних часов. Наверняка какой-то бергерский праздник, подумал Ротгер, которые так любит Юлианна, не иначе… Он толкнул от себя тяжёлую, окованную железом дверь, и стоявшие у входа дородные бергеры странно и с каким-то непонятным сочувствием взглянули на него.

Внутри было тесно, накурено, шумно, как среди взволнованных пчёл в разворошенном улье. Никто его не ждал, вокруг не было видно ни одного незнакомого Ротгеру лица, только давно привычные уже торговцы, ремесленники и их жёны, и одна из них, молодая, тихо плакала, а остальные бергерки, постарше и куда сдержанней, торопливо искали для неё новый носовой платок.  
Перед Ротгером расступались, громко и сочувственно перешёптываясь, кто-то потянул его за рукав, вперёд, туда, где за столиком сидел измотанный человек, будто только что с лошади, в неприметном сером плаще. И смотрели они на Ротгера так же, как его собственные офицеры, когда после долгого, бесконечного тёмного забытья и лихорадки он наконец-то с трудом поднялся с кровати и в первый раз спросил у них, сколько после сражения уцелело кораблей…

— Гонец, — громко сказал кто-то слева от Ротгера. — От Хексберга, с севера…

Человек в сером поднял на него покрасневшие, невыспавшиеся глаза, словно обожжённое ветром лицо. Ротгер быстро отодвинул стул, сел напротив, положил перед собой замёрзшие руки. Странно, но ему казалось, что он почти не чувствует их.

— Что с Хексбергом? — резко спросил он.  
— Дриксы… — начал тот сорванным голосом, — Южная армия дриксов окружила Хексберг с востока. У них вроде бы не так много осадных орудий, но всё же хватает. А на север от Марагоны уже оползней нет. И потому…  
— Как давно? — перебил его Ротгер.

Человек замялся.

— Не меньше двух недель, — наконец сказал он. — А, пожалуй, и больше. Я бы добрался быстрей, будь у меня ещё запасные лошади…

Ротгер откинулся на спинку стула.

— Это не ваша вина, — чужим охрипшим голосом сказал он.

Он поднялся на ноги и медленно пошёл сквозь набившуюся в трактир толпу. Люди отходили в сторону, старались убраться с дороги. Несколько детей, забежавших внутрь вслед за взрослыми, настороженно, с опаской косились на него. Уже с полмесяца, думал Ротгер, чувствуя, как бешено горит лоб, наверняка не меньше. А форты Хексберга строились для обороны с моря, не для того, чтобы успешно сопротивляться регулярной армии несколько недель. Дриксы исправят все неудачи прошлой кампании, когда получат Хексберг на блюдечке. Им не ударить в спину, не застать их врасплох, им будет удобно, сытно и хорошо зимовать. Хексбергский гарнизон продержится, сколько может, и до последнего будут сопротивляться все жители… Что я несу, снова подумал он яростно, Хексберг наверняка давно уже взят…

Он пришёл в себя уже на улице, когда наконец-то почувствовал, что мёрзнет. Никто не трогал его и не посмел подойти. Лавочники, тихо переговариваясь между собой, медленно расходились по домам. Надо было идти в порт, говорить со своими людьми и ещё быстрее собираться к Савиньяку. И много же пользы, жёстко подумал Ротгер, будет на суше от вице-адмирала, у которого не наберётся и десяти кораблей… Он уже повернул налево, к порту, когда вспомнил, что нужный ему человек так и не приехал на встречу. Если с ним что-то случилось по дороге в Штернштайнен, этого было теперь не узнать. И, уже пройдя вниз по улице, он вдруг понял, что марикьяре наверняка отправились искать его в крепость, развернулся и быстрым шагом пошёл обратно, едва не переходя на бег.

Олаф нехотя допил остывающий шадди, вежливо, но твёрдо отказался от завтрака. Следовало переговорить с Рупертом, проверить, как уложены вещи, но он пока что не торопился спускаться вниз. Вальдес ушёл вовсе не так давно, но Олаф невольно снова и снова возвращался к нему мыслями. Сделал несколько шагов по комнате, потом резко приказал себе не думать о глупостях. Вальдес был прав. Глупо бросаться такими людьми, и маршал наверняка это хорошо понимал.

Он решил вернуться к себе, посмотреть, растоплен ли камин, и одеться теплее. Его только удивило, что слуги на нижнем этаже слишком уж сильно и непривычно шумят, и он прошёл дальше по коридору, к широкой винтовой лестнице. Чьи-то тяжёлые сапоги стучали внизу, всё громче раздавались незнакомые голоса и высокие недовольные крики. Олаф пошёл было вниз, но не успел спуститься даже на пару ступенек.

— Надо же, и дрикс здесь, — оскалился высокий смуглый марикьяре, выходя из-за поворота. — Интересно, как ему тёплые комнаты, пришлись по вкусу или всё-таки нет?

Он медленно шёл на Олафа, даже не доставая оружия, только скаля зубы всё шире. За его спиной шесть или семь марикьяре столпились на лестнице, и Олаф хорошо видел их тёмные, полные ненависти глаза. Он сделал шаг назад, нащупал рукой холодную стену.

— С ним даже толком ещё не начинали, — процедил сквозь зубы марикьяре. Он был уже совсем рядом, выше Олафа чуть ли не на голову. — Не нравится, дрикс, когда тебя загоняют в угол?  
— Что вы тут устроили? — раздался резкий голос Вальдеса у них за спиной.

Марикьяре дёрнулся, как от удара, и Олаф, выдохнув, вскинул голову. Вальдес стоял внизу, со спутанными волосами, с осунувшимся, словно после тяжёлой раны, лицом. Он выглядел ещё хуже, чем в ту встречу в тюрьме, и Олафу показалось, что он впервые в жизни ссутулился.

— Разве у нас нет дел в порту? — громко спросил он. — Разве на каждом линеале проверили обшивку? Как мы собираемся драться с дриксами, когда вернётся Альмейда?

Высокий марикьяре что-то прошипел прямо в лицо Олафу и быстро сбежал вниз по лестнице. Вальдес обвёл остальных тяжёлым взглядом:

— Да, Альмейда, — сказал он уже куда спокойнее, — не придёт сюда до весны. Но через полчаса я вернусь в порт и проверю, что всё исполнено в точности. Чтобы потом не думать, что сделано слишком мало.

Он медленно прошёл сквозь них, поднимаясь по лестнице.

— Пойдемте, господин Кальдмеер, — быстро взглянув на Олафа, бесстрастно добавил он.

Олаф молча вошёл в комнату вслед за ним. Вальдес стоял, уперев покрасневшие от холода руки в край широкого, затянутого зелёным сукном стола, на котором так и лежало брошенное ещё утром письмо. Он бездумно наклонился вперёд, потом медленно, не говоря ни слова, повернулся к Олафу.

— Хексберг, — отрывисто сказал он, — по меньшей мере неделю как взят.

Олаф хотел было заговорить, но Вальдес, прерывая его, поднял руку.

— Они удачно подгадали момент, — ровно сказал он. — До весны на север не будет дороги. Не откроют навигацию, не пройдёт по суше пехота. Даже будь у Талига вчетверо больше людей, это никакой погоды не сделает. Южную армию остаётся только поздравить. Несколько месяцев она будет хозяйничать в Хексберге без всяких помех…

Он отошёл от стола, медленно сел на самый край высокого кресла, непослушными пальцами развязал воротник, провёл ими от глаз к вискам. Олаф шагнул к нему ближе. Несмотря на все интересы кесарии Дриксен.

— Хексберг может ещё оставаться в осаде, — быстро сказал он. — Вы не можете знать наверняка.

Вальдес поднял на Олафа потемневшее лицо и краем рта усмехнулся.

— Я, конечно, никогда не служил в сухопутной армии, — сухо ответил он, — но тридцать пять лет прожил в Хексберге. До этого года. Мне не нужно видеть дриксов своими глазами, чтобы знать, что он уже взят.  
— Фридрих может отозвать армию, — продолжил Олаф. — Ему понадобятся силы против великих баронов…  
— Но не отзовёт, — оборвал его Вальдес. — Он захочет стать тем кесарем, который вернул Хексберг короне. Не надо, господин Кальдмеер. — Он улыбнулся через силу. — Правда, не надо. Мне нужно только дождаться Альмейды и разобраться с этим всем навсегда…

Он встал, прошёлся по комнате, налил себе касеры и быстро, без раздумий выпил, потом остановился у стены, тяжело отёр пот со лба. Олаф видел его сведённые брови, худое лицо, так быстро разгоравшееся от касеры и отчаяния, и ему вдруг стало страшнее, чем пару минут назад, когда марикьярские моряки держали его прижатым к стене.

— Надо думать, Леворукий, — вдруг резко заговорил Вальдес, — привёл этот шторм в тот проклятый день в наш залив. И многие верят, что всё это — кара богов за бесконечные войны. Но я не верю. На что мне такие боги? Хексберг остался беззащитным, без армии и флота, а я даже добраться до него не могу. Но я дождусь Альмейды, — улыбнулся он страшной улыбкой. — Мне хватит одного линеала. И в Хексберге никто не сможет сказать, что я мало заботился о гостях. И я, и все девяносто вымпелов марикьярского флота…  
— И что вы будете делать с нами? — глухо спросил Олаф. — Со мной и с моими людьми?

Вальдес дёрнулся, вскинул голову. Потом быстро шагнул к Олафу. Вблизи у него были удивительно ясные, хоть и измученные глаза, словно он и не пил касеры.

— Разумеется, — сказал он охрипшим голосом. — Чем же мне ещё заняться в такую минуту? Но я разочарую вас, господин Кальдмеер. Я не сделаю ничего. Я только надеялся сегодня договориться с вашим попутчиком, но он так и не явился на встречу…

Он продолжал смотреть на Олафа в упор, и тот почувствовал, что первый раз в жизни готов опустить глаза.

— Они могли сделать с вами многое, — Вальдес теперь говорил быстро, — и любой бы их понял. Из нас две трети погибли за Хексберг, а теперь оказалось, что зря. Нам придётся вдали от дома провести холодную долгую зиму, взаперти, и без новостей о Хексберге многие просто сойдут с ума. Но на вас я это вымещать не стану. И уж точно не тогда, когда при вас нет оружия. Поверьте мне, господин Кальдмеер, я куда охотнее сделаю это весной. И я думал, вы знаете, что я защищал вас не из одной личной прихоти или своего удовольствия… Я ошибся?

Он отвернулся и пошёл к двери, на ходу подворачивая рукава.

— Не ошиблись, — медленно проговорил Олаф, стараясь совладать с голосом. — И я всегда это знал, господин Вальдес. Вы не задержитесь?  
— Нет. — Вальдес уже шагнул за порог. — Простите меня, но сегодня я марикьяре.

Он легко поклонился, ещё раз взглянул на Олафа и плотно закрыл за собой дверь.


	5. Chapter 5

Из маленькой комнаты, чем-то напоминавшей гостиную — скорее всего, когда строили крепость, её задумывали как место для отдыха высоких гостей — торопливо ушли слуги, растопив старинный камин, и Олаф медленно опустился на стул, надёжный, хоть уже и старый, с высокой спинкой. Оставаться в своей комнате он теперь не мог и не хотел. Вальдеса не было весь день, он не заходил к Олафу вечером, и утром в его комнате снова было пусто, сыро и холодно, словно после визита выходца из старых легенд. Огонь почти не согревал, но он хотя бы немного отвлекал Олафа от его мыслей. Но мысли, тяжёлые, настойчивые, возвращались снова и снова. О том, что каждому дриксу теперь готовы перегрызть горло, и о том, что марикьяре здесь не один десяток человек…

Он поднял голову на звук шагов, и Вальдес остановился на пороге. Молча. Он был в плотном тёмном плаще, с которого катились капли воды, и словно похудел ещё больше за один только прошедший день. Его волосы пушились от влаги, и он медленно пригладил их рукой, потом поклонился. Совершенно как раньше. И теми же самыми были у него глаза. Глаза человека, который не желал проиграть ещё раз.

— Я уезжаю, — сказал он первым. Голос у него был спокоен — как тёмный омут спокоен и тих на поверхности.  
— Знаю, — медленно ответил ему Олаф, так же спокойно кивнув головой. Он знал, что должен спросить, какие приказы оставит Вальдес, и как марикьяре поведут себя в его отсутствие в одном городе с пленными, почти безоружными дриксами. Знал, что обязан, что его личные желания не имеют значения. Но после вчерашнего дня не мог.

Вальдес привалился спиной к стене. Капли собирались в лужу под его мокрыми сапогами. Он не подошёл к тёплому камину, не снял вымокший плащ, чтобы его просушить. Он только быстро стянул перчатки и бросил их на стол, почти не глядя.

— Завтра вы выйдете в море на северном фрегате. Наконец отправитесь на юг, в Ардору, — сказал он отрывисто, словно сбрасывая с плеч старый груз. — И пусть думают обо мне что хотят.

Если Олаф не выдал своих чувств, то только по выработанной годами привычке. Вальдес не переменил позы, совсем не повысил голоса, но Олаф видел и слышал его, словно сквозь плотный туман. Он всё же лихорадочно втянул воздух, потом усилием воли принудил себя дышать ровнее, но чёткие, резкие слова Вальдеса церковным колоколом гремели у него в висках.

— Ардора, к счастью, не замерзает, — бесстрастно продолжал Вальдес,— и нейтральна для судов под любым флагом. В Ардоре легко затеряться даже светловолосым варитам, и партии Фридриха будет ни за что не добраться до вас. До Ардоры можно дойти, держась ближе к берегу, даже фрегату…  
— Знаю, — не выдержал Олаф. — Я хорошо знаю Устричное море, господин Вальдес. Не знаю разве только одного: как вам теперь за это платить?

Он вскинул на Вальдеса глаза, гордо и резко. Раньше бы тот отшутился, ушёл в сторону. Раньше.

— Да я уже все сделал и так, — устало сказал он, даже не отходя от стены.  
— Вы с ума сошли, — добавил Олаф уже тише. — И что ваши люди сказали на это?  
— Сказал им я. — Вальдес наконец усмехнулся. — Что один несчастный фрегат никогда не изменит исход войны.

Это было сказано жёстко. И это было правдой. Олаф не знал, что будет к весне с Западным флотом, если тот выступит против Фридриха.

— Они уже знают? — спросил он, запретив себе пока думать о Дриксен.  
— Они уже в порту, — беспечно ответил Вальдес. — Пусть до завтра закончат с грот-мачтой. И вашего адъютанта я отправил к ним под крыло. Похоже, фрегат его мало устраивает, но заполучить адмиральский флагман я бы и сам не отказался…

Олаф хотел было привстать, но Вальдес перехватил его взглядом, сощурился.

— Всё это с одним условием, господин Кальдмеер, — хрипло сказал он. — Больше никаких благодарностей от вас. Никогда.

Он наконец-то стащил с себя плащ и повалился на стул у камина. Рукава его матросской куртки тоже успели порядочно вымокнуть, но Вальдес словно и не собирался этого замечать. Олаф на мгновение подумал, что никогда не видел его в вице-адмиральском мундире. Впрочем, это меняло немногое. Если быть честным, совсем ничего.

— На вашем месте, — цепко взглянув на него, вдруг заговорил Вальдес, — я тоже прорывался бы в Метхенберг при первом случае. Но до весны у вас это не выйдет. Впрочем, — он дёрнул щекой, — не выйдет этого и у меня. Но не появляйтесь в Хексберге, господин Кальдмеер. Ни один дрикс не уйдёт целым из Хексберга. Вы это слышали и не говорите потом, что не слышали. Неважно, сколько пушек и линеалов я там увижу. Я под ними умру, но больше в Хексберг они не войдут.

Тёмные тени залегли вокруг его глаз, резко выделяли скулы. Олаф уже словно слышал грохот тяжёлых пушек на нижней палубе, у орудийных портов, всё ближе и ближе, видел засыпанные песком влажные доски, которые вновь заволакивал дым. Этого мало, подумал он резко, для человека, который всю зиму ждёт той минуты, когда вцепится дриксам в горло. Другое дело — бой на палубе, лицом к лицу, когда каждый враг на расстоянии руки… Но это — если Вальдесу повезёт. А Южная армия не пренебрежёт обороной, и флот, даже выступи он против Фридриха, встанет за Хексберг стеной… Сколько марикьяре переживут битву и войдут в город — даже если это случится? И Вальдес, с его почти что покалеченной когда-то рукой, однажды уже метавшийся в лихорадке пару недель…

— Иного я и не ждал, — сказал Олаф серьёзно. — Будь моя воля, я бы сменил на вас одного из вице-адмиралов Дриксен, которому излишняя родовитость заменила и ум, и талант. Но не стоит недооценивать дриксенскую армию, господин Вальдес. Дриксенцы тоже будут драться как звери. Будет жаль, если по нелепой, глупой случайности марикьяре останутся без вас…

Вальдес внимательно посмотрел на Олафа, словно взвешивая его слова. Лицо его чуть просветлело.

— Я знаю, — слегка усмехнулся он, — о каком вице-адмирале вы говорите. Слава Создателю, господин Кальдмеер, что у Дриксен есть и другой. Но только вы смогли ослабить мою волю. Раньше я отправил бы раненых дриксов в лазарет и был бы свободен и не думал, как их вице-адмирал доживёт до новой весны…

Он откинулся назад, чуть качнувшись на старом стуле, потянулся к столу, взял свои старые перчатки и начал сушить их, задумчиво расправляя по всей длине. Мы должны были бы сейчас сидеть в адмиральской каюте, вдруг подумал Олаф, и спорить о том, как ударить по каданским пиратам, под алатский тюрегвизе, который так согревает сердце, и под негромкий плеск волны за бортом. Он почему-то не мог отвести взгляда от того, как Вальдес долго занимался своими перчатками, потом отбросил их, снова пригладил волосы, устало потёр тёмные, усталые, невыспавшиеся глаза. Замученные, с глубоко залёгшими тёмными тенями, в ужасном состоянии. Олаф знал, что всю эту зиму и до самой смерти будет помнить его глаза.

— Господин Кальдмеер, — вдруг заговорил Вальдес, куда громче нужного, — я не сошёл с ума и не устал жить, что бы ни думали об этом и Дриксен, и господин Савиньяк. На вашем месте я бы отправился проверить команду, раздал указания. И разве не пора вам подняться на палубу? Я, кажется, слышал об одном дриксенском оружейнике, которому благородных предков заменили и ум, и талант…

Олаф кивнул с благодарностью, видя, как Вальдес блеснул глазами.

— Пора и мне, — усмехнулся он. — В своё время я недурно ездил на лошади. Пожалуй, я обгоню даже самого господина Савиньяка, пусть и в гербе у него теперь иноходцы Эпинэ. Что ж, у меня герба и вовсе нет, но это мне никогда не мешало…

Он поднялся на ноги резко, одним движением. Подхватил перчатки, перебросил через руку плащ.

— Надеюсь никогда больше не видеть вас ни здесь, ни на севере, — отрезал он. — Вы меня понимаете?

Олаф кивнул. Потом тоже поднялся на ноги и тихо сказал:

— Благодарю.

Вальдес внимательно посмотрел на него своими тёмными, блестящими глазами. Занимался день, шумели за стеной кухарка и слуги, и совершенно нечего было сказать, хотя сказать надо было многое…

— Я не дал вам умереть, вот и всё. — Вальдес пожал плечами. — Всё, что следует знать потомкам… Если и вовсе стоит, а я так не думаю. Нет, один долг у вас передо мной всё-таки есть. Доживите до весны, вице-адмирал Кальдмеер.

Он развернулся и пошёл назад, высокий и гордый, словно собственная эскадра ожидала его в порту.

***

Ротгер почти не заметил, как пролетела дорога.

Не подгонял лошадь - она и так порядком устала, и последние шаги давались ей совсем тяжело - но и дальше тянуть уже не хотел. Вдалеке показалась южная окраина лагеря, чёрно-белые талигойские штандарты на червлёном поле, и было хорошо видно даже издалека, что холодная и промозглая погода успела сбить с Победителя дракона его спесь. Ротгер замедлил лошадь, ожидая увидеть патруль или хотя бы часовых, по периметру стерегущих лагерь, но его никто не встречал. Только у одной из обозных телег сидел продрогший солдат, то и дело старавшийся натянуть грубую куртку так, чтобы дождь не капал ему на голову. Ротгер медленно подъехал к нему.

\- Как я могу увидеть маршала Савиньяка? - громко и чётко спросил он.  
\- Это у вас вряд ли выйдет. - Солдат ухмыльнулся, от него тяжело повеяло винными парами. - Со вчерашнего вечера он не принимает уже никого…

Дисциплина, мрачно подумал Ротгер. И в таком виде они должны отбить Хексберг… Он соскочил с лошади, и солдат, снова взявшийся одёргивать куртку, едва не отшатнулся от него.

\- Маршал в своей палатке? - повторил Ротгер охрипшим голосом, теряя терпение.

Солдат помотал головой, тяжело подбирая слова.

\- Маршал сильно верил, - наконец заговорил он, - этой гоганни. Почти как той дворянке… Арамоне, да, Арамоне. Насчёт того, кто уже стал бесноватым, и от кого угроза для Талига… Её даже пускали в палатку к маршалу, когда был нужен совет, без всякого обыска. Только ночи, - он опять ухмыльнулся, - он любил проводить вовсе не с ней. Разве только одну, так сказать, для сравнения. А потом эта гоганни услышала от герцога, что любовница у него будет всё же одна, и лучше урождённая дворянка… - Он провёл ладонью по горлу. - Нет, Арамону-то, может, ещё и спасут, а вот герцога после того удара кинжалом…

Он говорил что-то ещё, но Ротгер больше его не слушал. Он сел на первый попавшийся камень, бросив поверх свой дорожный плащ, и долго смотрел, как мотает головой уставшая лошадь, как солдат неуклюже старается закутаться в куртку и как мутнеет знамя с гербом Олларов в понемногу сгущавшейся вокруг темноте. Ему вдруг страшно захотелось наконец-то снова увидеть море, таким, каким бывает оно только с высоты знаменитых хексбергских гор, и ещё узнать из надёжных рук, что Олаф Кальдмеер живым и здоровым добрался до ардорского порта и в стенах дриксенского посольства, сохранившего верность своему кесарю, пьёт знаменитое ардорское вино.  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919920" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/MpQgcZ4/7-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
